Me Against All Odds
by Demon Eyes Laharl
Summary: What if you wish for an impossibility, and find yourself regretting it? Two boys find themselves regretting the bet they announced, now fighting the Sailor Senshi and others. Sailor Moon Self Insertion with Oh My Goddess crossover.
1. Enter The Omminator

The worlds we live in have many consequences for each decision made by us, living beings with consciousness, or maybe the animals killing and hunting each other. Keep that in mind, that every choice we make brings forth a future and kills another one. What if all we know is only passed by illusions of the past? Flying metals, now known as planes, or moving metals known as cars are some illusions some made in the past. What if the future, so uncertain, that even the gods may not know?  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------------------------------------  
  
Somewhere in Jordan, where the wars between Iraq and America are coming into a boiling point, where a little more pressure may cause explosions, three figures watching T.V. are in a middle of a heated argument.  
  
"In the name of Justice, you will be punished! In the name of the moon!" the T.V. stated. Two males yawned at complete sync.  
  
"Yah, yah.. Sheesh, this girl always says the same thing." the first male said. He was 6 feet tall, skin a bit on the dark side. His name was Buds or Buddy, otherwise known as the Omega.  
  
"I'm surprised she doesn't bore the enemy to death." the second male figure said. He was 5'6" tall, fair tanned skinned. His name was Gorby or Gorbs, otherwise known as the famous Sperminator.  
  
"Oh, shut up guys." the female figure retorted. She was shorter than Buds, but taller than Gorby. She was very defensive for some reason. Her name was Reiko.  
  
"Yah, yah. Why don't ya join those Sailor Senshi? Sailor Ur-Anus." said Gorby.  
  
"But. There is a Sailor Uranus." she replied, confused. Buds was trying to control his laughter. But fate was always there. "HEY! You TAKE THAT BACK!"  
  
"Whatever. Man, change the anime." Gorby said.  
  
"No. You should be thankful that I let you guys watch," she replied.  
  
"Man, then kill us and get it over with." Buds retorted. "WE are dying here already. Don't you have any mercy?"  
  
"Whatever. I bet you guys can't beat the Inner Senshi," Reiko replied.  
  
"If we had even a little power, we would kick their sorry asses so they could kiss the moon."  
  
"Wanna bet?" Reiko sneered.  
  
"Yeah. Let's bet. If we win, we get to watch what we want. If you win, we'll stay seated here and watch without complaints." Gorby said.  
  
"But, since the Sailor Senshi don't exsist, we'll never know." Buds said thoughtfully. "Anyway, come on, Gorby. Let's go."  
  
The two males leaving never realized that the last statement was a statement that they would regret for the rest of their lives.  
  
========================================================================= The Omega and Sperminator in. -Me Against All Odds- Chapter 1: Enter the Omminator =========================================================================  
  
"I wish that the Sailor Senshi do exsist. So we could show Reiko that those Inner Senshi do suck." Gorby stated.  
  
"Well, anime is not part of our world." Buds replied.  
  
Something flashed in the room where both of them stayed. It was so blinding that even closing your eyes would not block the light out. When the light passed, both of them found themselves stranded in a strange land. Everyone was speaking Japanese, but what was strange is that both, who don't speak or understand the language, found themselves hearing and understanding it.  
  
"Where are we?" asked Gorby.  
  
"I don't know." Buds replied.  
  
"You are in Jubban" said a voice behind them. It sounded familiar.  
  
Turning around, both found themselves facing a pale face with red irises and blue hair.  
  
"REI?!" both shouted.  
  
"Yes. I'm here to tell you that I transferred you here to take your bet."  
  
"You're. Reiko?!" asked Buds.  
  
"Yes. Anything you need, just visit me in Rei's Weaponry, a block from here. See you," and saying this, she disappeared.  
  
"This. is bullshit." Gorby announced.  
  
"Maybe. But, if we are taking in the bet, what powers do we have?" asked Buds thoughtfully.  
  
"Maybe we should ask Rei."  
  
Nodding, both went where Rei pointed and started walking. The people were talking about many things. First is the Sailor Senshi, then weird happenings and monsters seen to roam around.  
  
"Are they talking about the youma?" asked Gorby.  
  
"It seems to fit the description." Buds replied, in a thoughtful expression. "Anyway, we're here."  
  
Going in, the saw her again. She smiled a bit and mentioned them inside.  
  
"Ahh, here you guys are. I thought you'd chicken out," Rei said.  
  
"No way. So, we have a lot of questions." Gorby said.  
  
"Yes, yes. I know. What are your powers, what we do. blah blah blah." Rei said. "Well, let me answer your first question."  
  
"We're listening." Buds said.  
  
"To know what you powers are, stand in front of these weapons." she said.  
  
Buds looked at Gorby who looked back. Both shrugged and went in front of the pile of weapons. There were guns, swords and knives.  
  
"Take any." she said. "You'll know which is for you."  
  
Buds took a weapon, and put it back. He tried another one. Gorby seemed to do the same. Picking one and putting it back. Finally, Buds picked up three weapons from the pile. They all glowed when his hand came near them. It was a short sword, one that a ninja would use, and two .45 Smith and Wesson.  
  
Gorby also found his. One sniper rifle, Artic Magnum Warfare, color green with electronic scope with nightvision, and a silver handgun which they both correctly guessed was a .50 Dessert Eagle.  
  
"Ah, good. Well, it seems Buds is the short ranged fighter, while Gorby is the long-ranged one. Interesting." she said to no one in particular.  
  
Both tried taking their weapon, but somehow, they disappeared in front of them.  
  
"Don't worry about that, they'll appear when you'll need them."  
  
"Rei, why are we here?" asked Gorby.  
  
"To take the bet. You wouldn't think I'd let you guys get away with the comments you gave me a minute ago?" Rei growled.  
  
"Uh, okay." Buds said.  
  
"Anyway, shoo. I'm not gonna let you guys stay here. Knowing you, when the shit hits the fan, it would stink everywhere."  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------------------------------------  
  
"Well, we are being kicked out." Gorby said.  
  
"I know." Buds replied, checking his wallet. "Well, what do ya know. I have money."  
  
"Huh?" Gorby exclaimed, also fumbled in his wallet. "Hey, me too!"  
  
"This is not so bad." Buds smiled. Inside their wallets was more than 10000 yen.  
  
Looking up, there was a sign which said that there was a furnished apartment for rent. Trying their luck, they both went inquired in the building. After three hours, they finally closed their deals. They were now the proud tenants of the 'Juuban Inn'...  
  
"That was nice." Gorby said, eating inside 'A Japanese Restaurant'.  
  
"Yeah, but we are almost broke. We should look for a job tomorrow." Buds replied.  
  
"What's wrong?" asked Gorby. "You haven't been eating like you used too."  
  
"I feel. darkness." Buds said. "Forget it. Uh, excuse me, cheque!" he called the waiter.  
  
And paying their bill, they walked back to their apartment. It was dark, a bit too dark. But after experiencing something so odd, you tend to ignore such superficial details. But something was bothering Buds. He felt uneasy. And after a step, he knew why.  
  
People started to fall down unconscious. Gorby and Buds looked in horror as the people fall, a shadow in front of them started to grow larger. Only a flash warned them that something, aimed at them, was thrown out of the shadow.  
  
Jumping sideways in opposite directions, the object missed by centimeters and embedded in the asphalt. Buds' eyes narrowed.  
  
"Who are you?" he asked.  
  
"You. Give me your energy!" it said.  
  
"Shit. Youma!" shouted Gorby.  
  
"DIE!!!" it shouted. Buds moved fast and swiftly to avoid the other objects that the monster threw at him. "Gorby! Get in postion!!!" Buds shouted.  
  
"Alright!"  
  
Saying that, Gorby ran to the shadows and his Sniper rifle came to his hand. Buds, on the other hand, was firing his two .45s while strafing sideways. The bullets hit and the monster shouted in pain, but didn't even show signs of weakening.  
  
(It's not having any effect? If he is healing so fast, he must have a power source to keep him alive.) Buds thought. Looking at his opponent, he saw the crimson crystal in it's forehead. "Gorby! The forehead!"  
  
"Got ya!!" he replied. A moment later, Buds heard him say "Damn, can't get a clear shot!"  
  
Buds moved and moved, around circles in the enemy, using his short sword to slash it, from the front and the legs and the side. The monster shouted in rage and tried his best to hit Buds. Suddenly, Buds felt a hot energy enveloping the surrounding where he moved. He searched inside and felt a cool energy from his hand. Buds, not knowing what to do, focused his energy in his hands and shouted.  
  
"Hiryu Shoten Ha!!!" and the youma felt something cold touch his whole body and was lifted up in the air. Before landing, Buds heard a shot and the youma screaming. It screamed in pain and melted. The only thing that explained it was Gorby shouting.  
  
"Got 'im!" he said, walking out of the shadows. Buds smiled. It seems that their first encounter was successful.  
  
"Who are you?" said a voice, originating from above. Both boys looked up and saw familiar figures.  
  
"Is that. Sailor Moon? And Mars. And. crap, all the Inner Senshi's." Gorby stated to Buds, and he nodded. "Shall we take them?"  
  
"No. I think it's to early." Buds said, breathing deeply. It seems the last move he did took a lot of effort. "Hello, Senshi's." he said out loud to them.  
  
"Who are you?" asked Venus.  
  
". Omega," Buds said, after thinking over the answer.  
  
Gorby, knowing what was in Buds mind, also told his codename. "Sperminator."  
  
Venus stiffed, and so did the others. "Sperm. minator?" Mars asked.  
  
"Yes, got a problem, Re-" and Gorby was cut off by Buds hand implanted in his mouth.  
  
"Hey. if we call them their real names, they might attack us." he whispered. "We know that you are the fighters of love and justice, fighting in the name of the moon," and he paused. "We, on the other hand, fight for what we believe in, and don't use corny lines." Buds said to them, while Gorby snickered.  
  
"HEY!" Sailor Moon shouted.  
  
"And we also don't use our legs to distract opponents," Gorby couldn't help but add.  
  
All the Sailor Senshi cringed at that remark.  
  
"It's funny. All they wear is a school uniform with different colors, but with a super short skirt that let's us see what color of panties they are wearing."  
  
At that comment, the Senshi's closed their legs. "And they wear different shoes. Boots are preferred by them of course. but, tell me Sperminator, why does Mars where high heel shoes?"  
  
"Because she was wearing a very red and sexy lingerie she usually wears, and didn't have time to change the shoes." and both laughed.  
  
"HEY! TAKE THAT BACK!" Mars shouted feeling incensed.  
  
"And take Venus for example, Omega, she uses chains. I wonder if she's in to bondage."  
  
"WHAT?!" Venus shouted.  
  
"Oh, that's nothing. Jupiter is so electrifying, the youma wants her for a battery."  
  
"EXCUSE ME?!" Jupiter shouted.  
  
"Don't forget Ami! She loves to tease a man with her 'wet look'!"  
  
"HEY!" Mercury shouted.  
  
"And finally, Moon! She practices Frisbee with her cat!" And after that, both laughed so hard they rolled on the floor. The Senshi's were insulted to the very core. They're auras of anger and hatred was starting to show.  
  
"Anyway, next time we meet, we'll be enemies. Ja!" and saying this, both disappeared in the shadows. "Beware," the voice of Omega came, "the Sailor Senshi will meet us again, the Omminator."  
  
"OHH! THOSE IDIOTS ARE GONNA DIE WHEN WE SEE THEM AGAIN!" Mars roared.  
  
"Who are they?" asked Sailor Moon. "It was dark we couldn't get to see their faces."  
  
Luna, out of the shadows, appeared. "You must be careful. They destroyed a youma by themselves."  
  
"And don't forget that. 'Omega' had made like a cyclone or something. And I scanned it. It was pure energy." Mercury said.  
  
"Yeah. And that Sperminator had a sniper weapon." Venus stated.  
  
"This sucks. Me? A battery?" asked Jupiter, shivering with anger.  
  
"Wait a minute." asked Luna. "What did that Sperminator say at the last comment?"  
  
"That Ami used her. Oh no!"  
  
"They know me?" asked Mercury.  
  
"That settles it. They are dangerous, and we should use the utmost caution!" Mars declared, and the others nodded.  
  
Meanwhile, the objects of their hatred were running towards their apartment.  
  
"Hey, cool trick!" Buds declared.  
  
"Thanks. Well, actually, it was Rei's ShadowScreen Grenade. Instead of smoke, it releases dark stuff like a shadow."  
  
When they both arrived at the entrance of their building, they walked slowly towards the elevator, and went towards their apartment.  
  
"That was fun!" Buds declared.  
  
"Yeah, can't believe how pissed they are."  
  
"I can't believe you actually did the Hiryu Shoten Ha!"  
  
"Me too. Maybe if I can train up, I'll be able to do it multiple times!" Buds said.  
  
"Yeah. Anyway, tomorrow, I'll take care of our jobs." Gorby said.  
  
"Jobs?"  
  
"You dope. We need money!"  
  
"Oh, yeah!" Buds replied. "Sure, go ahead. This isn't so bad after all."  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------------------------------------  
  
Outside their building, exactly below the window of their apartment, Rei stood there with an emotionless gaze. "Oh, Buds. It's gonna heat up really soon." and she walked away.  
  
To Be Continued.  
  
========================================================================= NEXT!  
  
Gorby finally got both of them a job with a high pay! But what's the catch?  
  
And the Sailor Senshi are still seething because of the comments of the Omminator team, they try so hard to ignore them and concentrate in school. But what if the situation presents themselves in front of them? Will they take advantage of it?  
  
Anyway, next on -Me Against all Odds-, Chapter 2: The True Faces of the Omminator ========================================================================= 


	2. Senshi Retaliation

"And the pressure here relaxes the muscles in the body," a middle aged man said, pointing at the back of a girl about Buds' age [F.Y.I. Age 17].  
  
Buds nods and presses it, applying the right amount of pressure. The girl sighed.  
  
"Good. That is all for today. Tomorrow, I'll teach you the pressure points in the chest area..."  
  
"Thank you sensei," Buds replied, bowing. It's been almost two weeks, ever since he got the job. Peace was in the air for that particular time span. No youmas attacked, no Sailor Moon hunting, and training his new moves every time he goes back to his apartment.  
  
(Sigh, if things go on this way, I might like my stay here...) Buds thought.  
  
"Aaahhh!" a low moan came from the other side. Buds looked at the wall with a big sweat drop and sighed.  
  
(Damn Gorby. When he first got the job, I bet he never even asked the pay rate...) Buds thought.  
  
========================================================================= Me Against All Odds Chapter 2: Sailor Retaliation... =========================================================================  
  
-Flashback, two weeks before-  
  
Buds was bandaging his hand, burning it yet again trying to get all the all the chestnuts roasting in the open fire when Gorby came in, panting and looking excited.  
  
"I found a job!" he said, pleased.  
  
"Nice... but is it hard?" asked Buds. "We never finished collage, you know that... will they accept us?"  
  
"Yeah. They said they'll be glad to teach us all we need to know about the job. They said we could start tomorrow!"  
  
"You know Gorby, I think you saved us from poverty!"  
  
-End Flashback-  
  
Buds sighed again. He began working on the girls back again and rubbed it back and forth, hearing the girl's sigh as a signal that he is doing a good job. (who knew the job would be here?)  
  
-Flashback, first day of work-  
  
"THIS IS THE PLACE?" asked Buds in disbelief, looking at the spa which had the sign 'Women Only'.  
  
"Yeah! You'll love it!" Gorby said, smiling. Dragging Buds inside, he skillfully told the receptionist that they were the ones taking the job. She [the receptionist was female] took them to see the head of the spa.  
  
"Good morning," said a woman with formal clothes. She was in her mid- thirties, with beautiful blonde hair which went down her shoulders. No one would know how long it was unless she was standing. Her green eyes though, were unique, especially to a blonde.  
  
"Good morning," said both Buds and Gorby, bowing.  
  
"Ahh, yes. The two bikini waxers," the head said, ignoring Buds jaw drop the height of Mount Fuji. "Welcome."  
  
"Excuse me? BIKINI WAXERS?" Buds asked in disbelief. "When do males do bikini waxes on females?"  
  
"Buds, shut up... We are getting the job of a lifetime..." Gorby whispered.  
  
"You must be new. Yes, although it seems highly unusual, we now accept such positions... By the way, my name is Gild," said the head.  
  
"Buds, and this guy here is Gor..."  
  
"Yes, yes, I know who he is. He just came in yesterday, begging for the job," Gild said, smiling evilly. Buds gulped. He knew that look. It was a look of a person that loves to dominate.  
  
"Anyway, you can start today. Miss Cloudia can teach you the basics and advancements of bikini waxing, and other types of waxing..."  
  
"Uh," Buds inquired, a last desperate attempt. "Is there any other jobs other than... waxing?"  
  
"Oh, now that you mention it, we will be opening a massage parlor next week..." Gild replied. "If you want, you can do that, and you can take lessons from Mister Ono. He came all the way from Nerima."  
  
-End of Flashback-  
  
Buds sighed again. Ever since the first day, Gorby was more or less smiling like a devil who just won a free trip back to heaven and being forgiven, and the females blushing every time they see Gorby.  
  
Buds on the other hand, tried to keep a professional level with his clients. They may blush when they see him, but he never did anything 'indecent' to them. God knows if Gorby was indecent to his clients.  
  
"Thank you," said the girl, covering herself with a white towel. Buds just nodded and sat on the chair, arms behind his head and relaxing. If there were no more people, he would be leaving. Checking his schedule, he smiled. He was free. And to make it sound better, it was only three o'clock!  
  
"GORBY! I'M GOING!" Buds shouted. He heard a weak 'Yeah' followed by a moan. Buds sighed again.  
  
Walking out, Buds looked at the sun shine, whistling the merry tune of 'Clint Eastwood', and sighed. Never in his life did he look up in the sky and wonder what the future will hold for him. He began walking back to his apartment when he saw Rei. Both stared at each other for almost a minute before she began walking towards him.  
  
"So, how is your life?" she asked.  
  
"Better. I like it," Buds answered truthfully. There was nothing that could lie to those creepy red eyes. See them glow in the dark, even Superman might take an early bathroom break.  
  
"You know, there is still a bet to reconsider..."  
  
"Leave me alone, I'm training. And you never said anything about time limit..." Buds snorted. They both walked towards Buds' apartment. Rei smiled and left him alone. Buds, not heeding or even noticing Rei's absence, went up the roof where all his training materials are there.  
  
"Alright! Let's do this!!!"  
  
In a few moments, a faint shout could be heard...  
  
"Kachuu Tenshin Amaguriken!" "OW! I burned my hand again!" "Kachuu Tens... OW! I bit my tounge!"  
  
And finally, after an hour, "YES! I DID IT!"  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------------------------------------  
  
Buds walked down the store to get some food. He began to wonder if he would be able to cook. But then, at the moment, he was just another Akane and Misato. Burned rice [dubbed as the crispy black rice], overcooked steak [called stone], and finally, soup [called an empty pot ^-^] were some of his specialties. Sighing for God knows how many, he walked back to his apartment, only to feel it again. Darkness.  
  
"GIVE ME YOUR ENERGY!" cried a monstrous voice in the background.  
  
Buds sighed again. After two weeks, it was bound to happen. Another youma attack. But this time, the youma was...  
  
"Damn," Buds said, looking at it. "It's butt-ugly..."  
  
The subject was indeed ugly. And fat. No Sumo wrestlers could rival it's belly. It's belly flopped down making him look like a abnormal Christmas tree. It also didn't help that it's skin color was green. But the face was the one some one could laugh at. It had like a birthmark on the center, making it look like someone steeped on it, and the mark also had another brown coloring in the center of the mark, making it look like the one who stepped on it's face stepped somewhere 'dirty' before. Buds almost couldn't contain himself.  
  
The youma charged around, shouting it's only line, which in Buds' opinion, why they die after their first appearance. They don't have much of a script, unless before they die.  
  
Buds sighed, dropped his grocery and charged. The youma took about three movements to see what was charging at him from the side. Buds thought that it would be a peace of cake, when he hit the youma so easily. But then, he realized that the monster didn't even feel the punch. It just retaliated and punched him dead in the face. Buds almost went dizzy, not by the punch, but by the smell the youma had.  
  
"Jeez man! Didn't you even take a bath?"  
  
"GIVE ME YOUR ENERGY!" it said.  
  
"Jeez, you reek of shit!" and Buds continued to pound him, circling around him. When the time was right, he raised his hand, and attacked. "HIRYU SHOTEN HA!"  
  
Buds thought it was over, but was surprised to see the monster still walking to him, not affected by the cyclone. (Man, this is like iron Zangief... Wait a minute... he can't block!)  
  
Realizing this, his guns appeared from his hands, and he started to shoot at him, reloading fast while the monster walked towards him. Realizing it wouldn't stop, Buds focused on the monster's face and fired at it. It screamed even louder in pain, as it was hit near the mark on his mark.  
  
"Oh! Now I get it! That brown mark is your core?" Buds asked loudly. "You should've just put a 'shoot me here' sign. And I thought someone who just stepped into dog pooh steeped in your face. Also the smell was a distraction... no matter, good bye!"  
  
Saying this, he ran near the monster and jumped up. In a flash, he was on the other side, short sword out, and the monster stood there, and fell down, causing a mild earthquake.  
  
"And I thought I would never see a youma fall down and have his belly flop," Buds declared to no one in particular. Then, he sang. "And I don't know why this world keeps turning, round and round But I wish it would stop, and let me off right now..."  
  
"In the name of Justice! I, Sailor Moon, shall punish you in the name of the..."  
  
"Oh, would you please stop the line!" Buds screamed, looking up. "Hey, nice panties, all white." And he smirked.  
  
All the Sailor Senshi blushed and covered their legs again.  
  
"PERVERT!" Venus screamed.  
  
"Well, avoid the 'high in the sky' entrance. You're a bit late, Senshi's. The battles done!" Buds declared, trying to copy Kuno. "No more do we need to fear from this monster as you witnessed him being slayed to the netherworld."  
  
Before anyone could say anything, Buds whipped up his gun and shot at the left of the Senshi's. Tuxedo Mask stood there, sweating, his hand stuck forward, and a hole in his hat. And the rose he threw was at his feet, and he fainted.  
  
"Damn, I missed," Buds joked.  
  
"H-how dare you hurt Tuxedo Mask!" Moon screamed.  
  
"Forget the watch him, I say kick his ass!" Mars declared. Everyone nodded.  
  
Buds narrowed his eyes. (They are gonna attack now?) "Hey, waitaminute! I don't think..." but he couldn't finish. A lightning ball came towards him and Buds barely avoided it. Before he could react, he felt a burn all over his body as he slammed towards the wall on his side. The impact causes his ribs to crack. Buds felt something he never felt in two weeks. Fear of watching the Sailor Moon series with his friend Reiko forever.  
  
Grabbing his side, he staggered to avoid a blue ball flying towards him. He got his guns out and retaliated. Shooting and directly at two of the Senshis, he moved in pain as the cracked rib was almost giving out. If it did, it would puncture his lungs and he won't be able to breath regularly. Suddenly, a lightning ball hit him, stunning him for a moment, enough for Venus to wrap him in her chain.  
  
She wasted no time. She used all her strength to throw Buds to a wall, and to another, before smiling at the fallen figure. She walked towards him as he struggled to get up.  
  
"Well, so that's how you look like..." Venus exclaimed. "Your cute..."  
  
"Don't sound so disappointed Venus," Buds grumbled through his gritted teeth. The chain wound around him was tight, aching his side. "Although I'm not cute as Tux boy there, I'm far more interesting than him."  
  
"Oh, don't spoil me yet. I'll find out how interesting you are once we go through the interrogation..." Venus smiled.  
  
Buds looked at her and his jaw drop. "EEP! VENUS! You're getting creepy!"  
  
Jupiter stood beside her, with a smirk in her face. "Hmm, so Omega, it seems that it's game over for you?"  
  
"Maybe, maybe not... Agh!" He screamed, as the chain tightened.  
  
Before anyone could see what happened, a loud shot rang out, and Jupiter fell in her front.  
  
"What the...?" and BANG! Venus went down as well.  
  
Moon, who just saw Venus fall, frantically jumped and ran in circles, trying to find who's' shooting.  
  
BAN! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG!  
  
None hit Sailor Moon as the bullet holes appeared about a centimeter where Moon was before.  
  
"Damn it, hold still!" a faint voice declared. No doubt about it, it was Sperminator.  
  
Buds thought of a way. "HEY! MEATBALL HEAD!" Buds declared.  
  
Moon stopped a moment with an angry face when BANG! She went down.  
  
"Whew, I almost had to reload..." Sperminator declared, walking out of the shadows.  
  
"Thanks, man," Buds said, shaking himself free from the chains, which stopped from glowing since Venus went down.  
  
"They are not dead yet, are they?" Sperminator asked.  
  
"No. I think their fuku's stop bullets..." Buds shrugged. "Well, that means we defeated them..."  
  
Before Gorby could reply, a blast sent both of them towards the floor. It seems Mars has woken up.  
  
"NOT YET!" she screamed.  
  
"Oh man..." Gorby declared, taking aim, but then, Buds told him to stop. "What?"  
  
"They are all waking up..." Buds said with a cold dread. And it was true. The other inner Senshi's were standing up.  
  
"This is not good..." Gorby declared.  
  
"NOW! FEEL THE MIGHT OF THE SAILOR SENSHI!!!"  
  
Thinking fast, Buds covered his nose. "MAN! ALRIGHT! WHO SHIT ON THEMSELVES?"  
  
Mars looks at Buds with an indifferent gaze.  
  
Gorby, realizing Buds' plan, got his FlashBang ready.  
  
"OH CRAP! MARS! LOOK AT YER BEHIND! IT HAS A DARK SPOT!" Buds declared.  
  
"WHAT?" Mars shrieked, quickly trying to look at her buttocks, only to realize she was duped. I mean, how could anyone from your front see your behind? Before she could react, she heard a deafening bang and a flash of blinding light. The last thing she heard was...  
  
"OMMINATOR FINAL TECHNIQUE! RUN AWAY!"  
  
When she regained both of her senses, she saw a cloud of dust where they standing. She roared. Before, they teased her, now they insulted her.  
  
"WHEN I GET YOU OMEGA! I'LL PERSONALLY SET YOU IN FLAMES!!!"  
  
To be continued... ========================================================================= NEXT!  
  
Omega finally meets someone he really likes! But, what if she had other enemies, including Urd?  
  
NEXT CHAPTER! Me and my demon girlfriend Mara... ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------------------------------------ Author's Note: Check all readers. I don't hate the Sailor Senshi... but after watching them over and over again, I had to put my foot down... They are really NICE girls! [even though Mars is a bot of a hot head...]  
  
"I heard that!"  
  
OW! Mars! Sorry!! OW! HEY! OW! 


	3. Oh My Demoness!

Okay," Buds looked at his schedule. "One more and I'm outta here again..."  
  
"Hello..." said a woman.  
  
"Ms. Mon?" asked Buds. Buds eyes narrowed as she looked very normal, with the exception of the black birthmarks in her face, and something about her made him a bit uneasy.  
  
"Call me Mara, Mr...?"  
  
"Buds, no last name, don't ask, because you wouldn't believe me..." Buds replied, smiling. "So, what do you need?"  
  
"Oh, just a few quirks in my back..."  
  
Buds nodded, and started at her naked back. "Whoa, a lot of fatigues for a pretty lady like you..."  
  
Mara nodded and blushed. "Occupational hazard. I'm a demoness..." she blurted, and quickly covered her mouth.  
  
"Oh," Buds said indifferently. "No wonder your whole name was 'Mara D. Mon'. Interesting to meet a demoness..."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"I'm not from this world... You can say I'm a rurouni..." Buds smiled. He continued massaging her back.  
  
After a long silence, Mara smiled as a relaxing sensation went to all over her body. "Your good, Buds. I like you."  
  
"Me too!" smiled Buds.  
  
That is how Buds and Mara met...  
  
-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=- Me Against All Odds Chapter 03: Oh My Demoness!!! -=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-  
  
Buds liked the company of one female. And she was Mara, Class One Demoness Limited, as she introduced herself. She was by far the most interesting girl he ever met.  
  
Mara could say the same thing to him. After the first session, she returned and returned, not caring whether her back was stiff. She came even to talk and they would spend her time talking. That's when Gorby came in...  
  
"OW! Hey!" Buds complained, rubbing his side. Ever since Gorby caught them, he's been like this.  
  
"You lucky dog!" Gorby declared, playfully hitting his elbow in Buds still sore side. "After all the crap of saying that you want to keep things professional, she comes in and you have a girlfriend!"  
  
"HEY! It's not like that... yet. She's a friend. And a good one too," Buds retorted.  
  
"WHATEVER! Buds in love with Mara! Buds in love with Mara!"  
  
"SHUT UP!"  
  
-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-  
  
Somewhere in the mind of one person, visions of the future are shown to her. It seems that darkness has spread again, and it is up to her to stop it. The source? An Omega Sign, and in the center, a sperm with cool sunglasses.  
  
"What is the meaning of this?" asked Setsuna to no one in particular. "And what's with the stupid sign?"  
  
-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-  
  
"So, that's your job?" asked Buds. It was Saturday. No work, and all play, or so Buds thought. Gorby insisted that he would stay saying that he doesn't have time to train during work days. But another reason, Buds suspected, was to allow Mara and him to get a move on.  
  
"Yeah. So far, I've never succeeded. Her big sister and younger one kept bothering me..." Mara replied.  
  
She just talked about her job, causing chaos and her main mission on the mortal that Belldandy hangs out with. Buds never asked who or what is a Belldandy. He thought it was a rival demon/ess.  
  
"Well, why not try something less deadly?" asked Buds. Mara looked at Buds with surprise. "I mean, use small stuff, annoy him, enjoy what you do. After all, small things are harder to catch than big things..."  
  
"You know..." Mara said, thinking about it, "You are right... Maybe I should go small for a while..."  
  
"I'm just suggestin'," Buds said. "I'm not telling you or orderin' you to do it. Just, think about it..."  
  
"Thanks..." Mara replied, looking back at him. "You know, for a mortal, you are interesting..."  
  
"Thanks. You should see the 'interesting' things I say to the Sailor Senshi..." an Buds gave a hearty laugh and suddenly stopped. "Ow... My side still hurts..."  
  
Mara laughed as well. The Sailor Senshi were known as powerful warriors, capable of going toe to toe with a warrior demon. And to hear that a mortal, a boy, and his side kick are insulting them, and getting away with it felt quite refreshing. She sighed again, feeling a relaxing sensation all over her back.  
  
"Damn, you're good at this..." Mara declared, closing her eyes as Buds hands were massaging her back once more. "I'm glad I met you in the Golden Spa..."  
  
Buds nodded and continued his back therapy. The spa he worked with now expanded, adding additional floors and more hectares. Now the spa had an artificial hot spring, powder room, sauna, jaccusi, massage parlor, exercise room, pool, badminton field, and others. "Ever since you came here, the spa generated high income!" Gild, the head of the Golden Spa once said. So, they also had higher wages.  
  
"Me too..." Buds said.  
  
Buds continued his relaxing treatment and someone overshadowed them.  
  
"Well, well, well, guess who's here..."  
  
Mara stiffened. Buds felt it through her back. "Mara, relax. It'll take me a while again to relax them..."  
  
"Who's this? New boyfriend?"  
  
Buds looked up and saw the figure. It was a voluptuous femme fetalle, with long, curly silver hair and tanned skin. The marks on her face though were not like Mara's, but silver in color, and different shaped. He heard her gasp.  
  
"A mortal?" she asked, eyes gleaming a bit with fire.  
  
"None of your damn business Urd," Mara snorted, a bit angry. "I'm on my day off. What do you want?"  
  
"What are you doing to this mortal?" asked Urd, ignoring Mara's question. Then, she turned to Buds. "Get away from her, kid, she'll suck your life out!"  
  
Buds looked at Urd with a raised eyebrow. "What are ya talking about?"  
  
Mara froze a bit, but relaxed as Buds continued his massage. "Leave us alone Urd," she said.  
  
"Yeah, leave us, ya old hag..." Buds said, and quickly covered his mouth. (Where did that come from?)  
  
He was about to apologize when he saw that it was too late. Mara was already on her feet, and Buds saw Urd, shaking, and her battle aura coming up. Buds smiled weakly, twitching his lips as he also stood up.  
  
"O-OLD HAG?!"  
  
"RUN!!!"  
  
BBOOOMMM!!!!  
  
-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-  
  
Gorby stood about a hundred yards away from the his targets. He sighed.  
  
(I need moving targets...) he thought, as he saw all the bulls eyes hit. After taking aim for three seconds, the five targets were taken care off. He sighed again. (This is useless against those Sailors, they keep going back up...)  
  
The explosion about a mile away made him look up. "Time to see if Buds finished his date..."  
  
-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-  
  
Mara and Buds were in a building, taking a few good looks at the Silver hairdo figure, crackling thunder around her, searching so hard for them. Both sighed at the same time.  
  
"Looks like that Urd has a thing about her age..." Buds said.  
  
"Well, she's the Goddess of the Past, so it's like a natural assumption..."  
  
"WHAT?" Buds declared. "G-goddess?"  
  
"Yeah... You didn't know?"  
  
"No..." he said "Well, ever since I insulted the Sailor Senshis, I refused to believe it, but know, I'll admit it..."  
  
Mara looked at Buds and was about say something to comfort him when he spoke up.  
  
"I'm in deep shit..." and they both laughed.  
  
"Buds, come on, let's drink..."  
  
Buds agreed.  
  
-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-  
  
"Where the hell did Buds go?" asked Gorby. He was already in the park, where he knew the explosion came from there. He sighed as he saw nothing. Almost everything about the park was normal.  
  
"Did you hear about the lover's quarrel?" asked one of the passers by, making Gorby listen.  
  
"Yeah, that boy must have been quite special..." replied his partner. "Did you see both of them? Both were pretty..."  
  
"It's fortunate the boy and his black haired girlfriend ran away..."  
  
Gorby now really listened. "Uh," he called the couple. "Have you seen the boy? Where did he run?"  
  
"I don't know. They ran away..."  
  
Gorby sighed. He was no where near the Buds and his new girlfriend. Gorby sighed as he was no where near in finding them, and fate seems to work again, as he heard the voice...  
  
"GIVE ME YOUR ENERGY!!!"  
  
Gorby looked up. "Alright!" he screamed. "A moving target!"  
  
Gorby positioned himself and his Artic Magnum came out and he checked his scope.  
  
"Damn, look at that..."  
  
The youma wad no legs, only a tail, and his head was diamond shaped with one eye. It had a orb shaped gem, colored red and had two whips instead of arms.  
  
Gorby thought it looked like a hydralisk and tried shooting it. He saw the bullets spark on the youma but no response.  
  
"Shit..." he thought, and started shooting more bullets, reloading while having a chance. The youma started to close in to him, and Gorby began to panic a bit. The youma approached, until it swung it's whip and Gorby was forced to dodge the whip and abandon long range shots. Getting his desert eagle out, and started shooting.  
  
"YOU!" it said. "YOU WILL DIE!"  
  
Gorby went on and on, shooting while dodging it's whip. Every 10 shots, he reloaded [his .50 Desert Eagle was custom made with a 10 bullet clip] but it was no use. The youma seemed to be bullet proof and shrugging of the lead like it was mud splatters.  
  
The youma seemed to go mad, and spun around, creating a spiral with it's whip. Gorby was grazed and fell down. The youma stopped and punctured Gorby right in the shoulder and rib, cutting through his flesh like a hot knife through butter.  
  
He screamed in pain. Gorby took his Desert Eagle and aimed at the gem and shot. It had a bit more effect as the monster shivered, but still holding on to him. Gorby screamed in more pain as the monster's tentacles came deeper in his body.  
  
With all his strength, he kicked the youma in it's chest and rolled out. The youma released it's hold on him and tried to get him again, but something came out of Gorby when he rolled away. It was a canister with red stripes was all the youma saw before it blew up in it's face.  
  
Gorby sighed as the pain resided, but stinging came afterwards. It seems the energy of the of the whip sealed the wounds and prevented them from bleeding. But he was now sporting two holes in his shoulder and mid section.  
  
"Damn it..." Gorby swore as the youma emerged from the smoke and had no scratch on him. The whips came on to him and slapped him across his side and Gorby fell down.  
  
"You will die!!!" it screamed.  
  
Inside, Gorby felt a wave of energy that enveloped him and increasing with intensity as the monster slid nearer and nearer to him. Before anyone can blink, Gorby aimed his gun and shouted "ENERGY SHOT!"  
  
The tip of his handgun glowed with a white light and when Gorby pulled the trigger, a blinding flash was seen and a white streak came out of the barrel, going to the monster's red orb.  
  
The orb shattered and the youma fell, disappearing as he was melted on th foor in a huge blob. Gorby went down in one knee, tired.  
  
"YOU!" a voice cried, in the air. Gorby groaned.  
  
"Oh come on, not you!" he complained.  
  
The Sailor Senshi just came in again, late, and one looking very pissed off.  
  
"WHERE IS HE?" bellowed Mars. "WHERE IS YOUR PARTNER, THE ONE THAT CALLS HIMSELF OMEGA?"  
  
Gorby winced. It seems Buds enraged Mars since the last battle. "I don't know, I didn't see him since this morning."  
  
"YOU LIE!" Mars shouted, jumping down, grabbing him in his collar. "WHERE- IS-HE?"  
  
"Mars... calm down..." Jupiter said, trying to release Mars grip as it tightened around Gorby's neck. We can get answers from him later..."  
  
Mercury just nodded while Venus stayed silent. Moon, on the other hand, was still posing like an idiot.  
  
"What the hell is Usagi doing?" asked Gorby.  
  
"Oh, she's just posing like that," Venus replied. "Wait a minute... What did you call her?"  
  
Gorby closed his mouth. He just made a grave mistake.  
  
"He knows me!!!" Moon shouted.  
  
"We're going to get a lot from you..." Mars said, smiling evilly.  
  
Gorby felt a shiver. It was one of those times where you don't want to see Mars smile. Trying to escape, he went on his feet, only to fall back to one knee. It seems the last attack he did took a lot of energy from him.  
  
(Damn it Buds, where the heck are you?) he thought, as he was taken away.  
  
-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-  
  
Buds was taking his time to drinking in the bar with Mara, laughing his head off, talking about his past...  
  
"And my friend, she came from Japan... She was really cute and she kept on teasing me. I came back at her and started insulting her... Damn, it was a long time ago... I wonder how is she?"  
  
Mara smiled. "What's her name?"  
  
"I don't remember," Buds answered, after thinking about it.  
  
-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-  
  
Reiko sneezed, thinking about the kid from her past. She looked at her weapon stored in her shop and trying so hard to rememeber her name...  
  
-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-  
  
Buds, drunk, sneezed so hard, being led by Mara, going home, while Gorby was cursing Buds in his thoughts as he was tied to a chair, blind folded, awaiting his fate.  
  
To be continued...  
  
-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=- =-=-=-=-=- What other types of training did Buds do? Will it help him in rescuing his partner? And why does Buds have black marks on his face as well? And does it end with Buds pitted against not only the inner Senshi but also the outer? With goddesses after their tails, and the Senshi's in front, will they survive?  
  
NEXT: Outer Senshi arrive! -=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=- =-=-=-=-=- 


	4. The Rescue: Outer Senshi Appearance

Buds woke up from a drunken stupor, head aching.  
  
"Now I know how Misato feels like every morning." he said, resisting the urge to stand up. He felt tired and bad. Pretty normal after drinking Kami- sama knows how many. But what was bad was that he didn't recognize which bed he was. It wasn't his. And the roof looks different as well.  
  
He felt a movement in his right. He knew that he was not alone.  
  
"Ohayo." the figure said. It was Mara.  
  
"Uh. we didn't. did we?" he asked.  
  
"Oh, you were so good! I'll never had it so bad!" she purred.  
  
Buds did what he could only do. Faint.  
  
-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-  
  
Me Against All Odds  
  
Chapter 4: The Rescue/Outer Senshi Entrance  
  
-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-  
  
Gorby was sitting still. Not much to do when tied up and being interrogated by Mercury. He would say nothing as the questions became a bit personal. 'Where do you live?' 'What is you phone number?' 'How did you know me and Moon? Do you know the others?' and finally 'Where is your leader' in which Gorby replied:  
  
"I'm from Planet Ur-Anus, and I think you should mind your own business."  
  
Well, not one of the smartest replies of the century, but it did leave him alone [after being slapped over and over again]. Gorby was once again looked up the ceiling, trying to find more curse words to tell his partner if he ever got out alive.  
  
=Back to Buds=  
  
Mara looked nervous now, and Buds didn't know why. He just dismissed his curiosity, assuming that the alcohol finally went out of her system.  
  
"Mara, look," Buds tried to cheer her up. "I know it might be fast, but, I assure you, I don't blame you."  
  
Mara still looked down.  
  
"What's wrong?"  
  
Mara looked up to him and said to him, "Buds, I just got a message from my boss. It seems that your friend was taken by the Senshi."  
  
Buds looked calm. "Where?"  
  
"In an abandoned building, about three blocks west of Juuban High." Mara said, in a tone saying that what she said was incomplete.  
  
"Don't worry, I'll get him," and Buds left, only to turn around and stare Mara in the eye. "Mara, I'll be honest, you were the best thing that happened to me during my stay here, and I don't care what you are." and he left.  
  
Mara stood at the door, crying a bit. (Why? I'm a demoness, I can't feel love.)  
  
"Yes you can," said a voice.  
  
"Mistress?" Mara asked.  
  
"I summon you," it just said.  
  
"Yes." Mara replied.  
  
=Along the streets of Juuban=  
  
(I feel it, the energy that emanates from the building. Have my powers already evolved?) he thought as he entered the building.  
  
Inside, the Senshi were in the look out. It seems that Mercury's computer detected an unknown powerful anomaly.  
  
"Is it him?" asked Mars.  
  
"No, but the enrgy readings are almost familiar to his," Mercury said.  
  
"It must be him. You know that every meeting we have, he grows more powerful," Mars said. "He'll be going after his partner, the Sperm guy." and she left.  
  
"Should we follow him?" asked Jupiter.  
  
"Yes, just to make sure." Moon said. She felt braver than before. If she meets the guy who shot her beloved, hell is gonna pay.  
  
=Gorby's holding cell=  
  
"Hey, wake up." a voice said, urging Gorby to snap out of his slumber.  
  
"Leave me alone." he said.  
  
"Hey, I'm here to get you out! Come on!"  
  
"Buds?" Gorby said, opening his eyes.  
  
"Yeah." he replied. "Now it's my turn to rescue you huh?"  
  
"Took you long enough. Hurry! Get me out!"  
  
Buds was about to comply when he sniffed. It seems that someone was coming and he panicked.  
  
Mars entered and stared at the prisoner they held. He tried to look blank.  
  
"So, feeling lonely?" she asked. "We would let you go if you just tell us where your partner leaves."  
  
Gorby was trying to ignore the strong odor that Mars emitted. It was a mixture of a very expansive perfume and burnt clothes. He looked up her and saw Buds desperately trying to hang on the ceiling.  
  
(Sheesh, the 'Cling to the Ceiling and hope nobody looks up' technique really works.) Buds thought. (But, damn, the smell!)  
  
Buds tried to mouth silently 'Make her leave' but Gorby read it wrongly. He thought Buds wanted her to stay.  
  
"So Mars, I heard he made you mad. Wanna talk about it?" he asked.  
  
(What are you doing?) Buds asked as the smell overpowered him.  
  
"What is it to you! Tell me where he is!"  
  
"I'll tell you if you talk to me." Gorby replied.  
  
Buds couldn't take it anymore. He hacked and coughed. Mars looks up with a nervous face and all she saw was black.  
  
Buds looked at Mars' unconscious form and sighed.  
  
"WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU DOING!" Buds shouted.  
  
"WHAT? I was doing what you told me to! Keeping her here!" Gorby replied.  
  
"What? I told you to get her out!" Buds said. And he stiffened. "Oh shit, they're coming!"  
  
"Huh? How did--?" and he was cut off as Buds grabbed him and dragged him out.  
  
=Hell, Hild's Throne Room=  
  
Mara looked at her mistress with her head down.  
  
"What's wrong?" asked Hild.  
  
"I... I made contact with a mortal foolishly..." Mara said. "I transferred dark powers to him..."  
  
"I know," Hild said, unusually calm and a bit pleasant, something wrong to see especially for her.  
  
"I'm ready to accept my punishment..." Mara said.  
  
"What? I did not call you here to punish you," Hild said. "I called you to tell that new mortal his powers. He doesn't know."  
  
"Uh, yes mistress..." and Mara left.  
  
Hild sighed. (Just because we are demons doesn't mean we don't love... Maybe I should call that god I blindly fell in love with...)  
  
Somewhere in heaven, Zeus receives a beating from his wife Hera, after recieveing flowers from his previous conquest. Hild must have been laughing her head off.  
  
=Back to the abandoned building=  
  
"COME BACK HERE!!!" Mars bellowed at the two figures running away from them. The Sailor Senshi saw the unconscious Mars and the two running figures. Mercury did her quick revival [a pail of cold water] and the wet Mars and dry Senshi's came at them, full chase.  
  
Buds and Gorby ran like a chicken about to lose their heads. When they ran, they came at the fork, one left and right.  
  
"I'll take right!" Gorby said at once.  
  
"I'll... I'll..." and Buds didn't finish as he took left. The Sailor Senshi all took the left.  
  
"WHY DO THE HELL DOES THIS HAPPEN TO ME?" asked Buds.  
  
Gorby meanwhile found a perfect place to hide. He came to a door where there were there were three bathroom stalls. He put his ear from his door, and listened.  
  
"COME BACK HERE!" "GET 'IM!" "YOUR'RE DEAD!"  
  
And the sounds were coming near. The Sailor Senshis were coming near the door of the bathroom where Gorby was hiding. And when they did, they came like a tidal wave. When they left, Buds was left behind, tip-toeing, ducking in a silly form. It seems that he magically slipped under them. He rushed towards the bathroom and closed the door. He looked up and saw Gorby and he almost shouted from shock.  
  
"Shut up!" Gorby said.  
  
"Sorry," Buds replied, and they both became quiet when the Sailor Senshi came in again, rushing. They both tried to hide in the stalls. Gorby came in the first, Buds tried the last, stall, but it was closed. It read out of order.  
  
When they left, they both sighed. Suddenly, Buds heard a voice from the other stall.  
  
"Buds... Buds..." it said.  
  
(This voice... Is it the genie in the bathroom?) Buds thought. He ignored the voice and left the stall.  
  
Mara cursed her luck as she got stuck in the barricaded in the 'Out of Order' stall.  
  
They quietly sneaked out, trying not to be heard.  
  
"Tipy-toe, tipy-toe..." they whispered as the there were two figures in the background. They turned their heads towards the background and saw Sailor Neptune and Uranus. They all stared at each other for a second before Buds shouted "RUN!"  
  
Buds and Gorby ran towards the corridor while Uranus talked to the Sailor Senshi, "They're in front of you!"  
  
When the Inner Senshi appeared in front of Buds and Gorby, Gorby dragged Buds towards a sharp left. Before the Senshi's could react, Buds' head came from the corner and said to them "Hey! What's wrong, your butts too big to even run?"  
  
Needless to say, the reaction was what Buds wanted. They all shouted and stormed after them.  
  
"What the hell are you doing?" Gorby asked as he dragged Buds away.  
  
"Just my contingency plan!" Buds said.  
  
"What contingency plan?" Gorby asked.  
  
"Gorby, who's your best friend?"  
  
"Uh, is this the time?"  
  
"Just answer it," Buds said.  
  
"You are," Gorby finally replied.  
  
"And who's my best friend?" Buds asked.  
  
"Uhm, me?"  
  
"Good..." Buds replied as he narrowed his eyes and tripped Gorby.  
  
"WHA--!" Gorby said as he fell face first in the floor.  
  
"YOUR BRAVERY WILL BE TOLD FOR GENERATIONS TO COME!" Buds shouted, waving good-bye.  
  
"Wait you ass-" and he was cut off as the Senshis came and trip over him, and all of them rolled of the floor.  
  
Buds took a look back and saw a yarn ball of people behind him. He took a left turn and they just passed away, except for Mars, Neptune and Uranus. It seems that they saw the plan and fell back to avoid the collision. Buds ran faster and was a bit shocked as he reached an elevator. He pressed the buttons and he waited, looked back at the Senshi gaining on him. He looks back at the elevator and was a bit surprised there was power on an abandoned building, thinking maybe it was Jupiter's doing. He whistled. Then he looks back at the Senshi still behind him, gaining ground. And he looked back at the elevator, which was below a floor.  
  
(Shit, at this rate, I'm dead!) "C'mon! Open up! Abrakadabra! Open Sesame!"  
  
Ting!  
  
(It worked?) he thought. Before he could enter though, he felt a push on his back.  
  
"YOU'LL NEVER GET AWAY!" Mars shouted, pushing him inside. Neptune and Uranus followed suit. And the elevator closed.  
  
"OW! HEY WATCH IT! EEK! YOU REEK! OW! THAT WAS A LOW BLOW! AAAAAGH! I take that back, THAT WAS A LOW BLOW!"  
  
Ting!  
  
And Buds was pushed out of the elevator, landing roughly in the ground.  
  
"You shall now feel the might of the Sailor Senshi!" declared a voice.  
  
Buds looked scared now as Pluto appeared in the center of Uranus, Mars and Neptune.  
  
"For the safety of Crystal Tokyo, you may not live!"  
  
Buds stood up, fear leaving him. (If I'm going to die, I'm going to die with a bang!)  
  
The same thoughts were also Gorby's, as he faced four of the Inner Senshis by himself. Although it was more like... (If I'm going to die, I'll come back as a ghost and haunt you for the rest of your miserable life Buds!!!)  
  
To Be Continued...  
  
/------------------------------------------\ The Outer Senshi are in and Buds has yet to discover his powers. Will they survive now? Are the odds against them too great? Or will their will to live be powerful? Stay tuned!  
  
/------------------------------------------\ 


	5. Enter the Outer Senshi and the goddesses

-Omega X Present-  
  
-Me Against All Odds-  
  
-Chapter 5: Enter Outer Senshi and Goddesses-  
  
Buds looked at the four figures standing in front of him. He steadily stood up and ignored the pain his groin was screaming.  
  
"You will not escape the might of the Sailor Senshi!" Pluto said. "Attack!"  
  
Uranus started with her Earth shaking move, which Buds dodged. Mars just jumped at him, flinging fireballs wildly, hoping to catch him of guard.  
  
(They are moving faster... How?) he thought. Then, he just saw Pluto there, closed eyes, muttering something. (So, Pluto is accelerating their speed by slowing mines. I have to get to her!)  
  
=Meanwhile, Gorby's situation=  
  
Gorby stared at the four of the Inner Senshi, moving steadily towards him. They moved silently, without noise, and their face showed a bit of an apology. He knew that they didn't really want to hurt him, but maybe his partner.  
  
Suddenly, Jupiter lashed out and jumped up, throwing a disc of pure electricity, which Gorby dodged. Getting his Desert Eagle out, he started shooting Jupiter. Missing once, he finally got a hit on her chest and the others followed after her.  
  
"Love me chain!" Venus exclaimed, throwing out her chain full of golden hearts. Barely dodging it, Gorby shot randomly in all places, getting a few good hits at Mercury and Moon.  
  
The Inner Senshi all looked at each other. "Let's all attack him at once. He won't be able to dodge all our attacks at once!" Mercury said. Everybody nodded. They all jumped towards Gorby.  
  
Gorby smiled. He rolled away safely, and stood about a meter away where the Senshi landed, where Gorby was a few seconds ago. He smiled.  
  
The Senshi didn't know why, but Ami spotted something lining up from the point where he rolled and it was piled up with canisters with red stripes. "GET OUT!!!" she screamed.  
  
Too late. The canisters exploded and forced the Senshi forward, where more of the canisters exploded.  
  
=In the roof=  
  
Buds felt the tremor that shook the whole building. He smiled. (Gorby must have defeated already four of them. I knew it was good to challenge Groby in Street Fighter Alpha 3 using Rolento. He must've used the grenade attack) he thought.  
  
The Senshi of Time was distracted as well. She opened her eyes, looking worried, which gave enough time for Buds to retaliate against Mars, who still thought she was still going faster than Buds. She knew she made a mistake when Buds just grabbed her arm and gave her a shoulder toss, right towards Pluto. The two heads were knocked on to each with a force of a freight train, knocking Mars unconscious. Pluto took the hit, but still stood there, a bit dizzy.  
  
Buds kicked Neptune right to Uranus, and began moving around in circles with them in the middle. He shouted at them "tomboy!" "Lovers!" "LESBO!" "Kawaikune!"  
  
Neptune and Uranus got angry and started retaliating at him, punching wildly. When their anger got to the burning point, Buds used his own cold ki and shouted "HIRYU SHOTEN HA!"  
  
The blast hit both which lifted them up in the air, ending both their heads hitting the floor of the roof, knocking them unconscious, while Buds cleaned his hands of dust as a victory pose.  
  
"Dead scream," a voice said behind him. Buds looked behind him and saw Pluto was up, and he had barely time to dodge the attack. Jumping to the side, Buds took out his guns and started firing. Pluto also side stepped, running with him avoiding the bullets. Buds smiled, jumped to her and placed a good punch. Pluto skillfully ducked and retaliated with her own swing with her rod, hitting Buds hard in the stomach.  
  
"Oof!" Buds moaned, feeling the wind knocked out on him. He recovered, smiling, rolling away. He stood up, and said "Well, it looks like you know how to fight."  
  
"Well, of course. I wasn't given all the memories of my past life for nothing," Pluto said, lashing out with her staff. Buds calmly jumped and gave her a nice kick that sent her flying away to the wall. Her eyes widened.  
  
"That means you can dish out my new fighting style..." Buds said, fixing his arms in a loose boxing stance.  
  
Pluto narrowed her eyes. The way he moved was like a boxer, yet his legs were in a relaxed stance, telling her that he could easily kick her any time he wanted. Taking full precaution, she drove her staff up his forehead. Buds moved his head slightly to avoid the connection and punched her in the stomach. Pluto used her free arm to grab the fist and reversed it with a shoulder throw, but Buds put his palm at the base of Pluto's back, just above her buttocks, and applied a forward force stopping Pluto's shoulder throw. Quickly moving his hand, Buds went to search for something in his bare back when he found it. The bra strap. Yanking it, he let it go and the elasticity force of the strap painfully came back to Pluto's bare back.  
  
"OW! YOU SON OF A-" and she turned around to give him a piece of her mind, unknown to her that he just released two of his arms and Buds unleashed his ultimate physical attack.  
  
"Kacchu Tenshin Amagurken!!!" and all Pluto saw was Buds fist flying in one second, and then, blackness.  
  
She awoke, feeling dazed, in the rooftop, and Buds gone.  
  
=Along the streets of Juuban=  
  
Gorby was still not talking to Buds.  
  
"C'mon Gorby, sorry already..." Buds said. Gorby ignored him.  
  
"Okay, I'll do anything you want when we return... After all, we beat not only the Inner, but also the Outer Senshi," Buds said.  
  
Gorby glared at Buds. "You asshole! You think all that is important? You just tripped me and..." Gorby glanced sideways. Buds also spotted it. It was a young girl with shoulder length black hair, and she was being beaten and chased by some ugly looking boys.  
  
Gorby sprang to action, running there. "HEY! LEAVE HER ALONE ASSHOLES!"  
  
The gang looked at the new comer. "Hey, shrimp. Mind yer own biznes!"  
  
"I'm warning you, get away from her!" Gorby shouted.  
  
"Get 'im!" the biggest guy, the leader said.  
  
Gorby took his gun out and shot the wall, stopping the boys. "You feelin' lucky? Huh? Do yah? You punk?"  
  
Just by copying Clint Eastwood, the gang did what they did best. Run away.  
  
Once the boys cleared, Gorby approached the girl. "Hey, you okay?"  
  
"Yes... Thank you," the girl said.  
  
"No problem! Helping people out is my duty as a gentleman..."  
  
Buds cleared his throat. "Well, that's nice Gorby. Why not escort her home? After all, you do want to keep out further accidents, right?"  
  
Gorby glared at Buds, but smiled after thinking about it. After all, the girl was cute. "Sure!"  
  
=Later on, Buds walking on the street back home=  
  
"Sigh," Buds said. "I wonder what Gorby would do if he finds out that the girl is Sailor Saturn..."  
  
"YOU!" a voice said in front of him. Buds looked from the sky to the street. It was no other than Urd.  
  
"Well, nice to see you again, Goddess Urd..." Buds greeted, a bit respectfully.  
  
"Oh no! Mara did it already! You have demon marks!" Urd declared.  
  
"I have what?" Buds asked.  
  
"Demon marks..." Urd said. "You just sold your soul to evil! I will have to exorcise you!"  
  
Buds looked confused. Then, he panicked when he remembered Mara's down expression. "Oh, this is a misunderstanding... I don't think..."  
  
"Quiet! You shall be sent back to the netherworld!" Urd declared, cupping her hands and muttering something. Rune symbols came underneath Buds, and Buds quickly jumped away.  
  
"Y-you... dodged it?" Urd said. "What kind of demon did Mara make you?"  
  
"Hey! It's not like that..." but he couldn't finish. Urd called down lightning blast from the sky, which Buds dodged so easily. "Take this!!!" Urd shouted, and called a giant bolt. Buds wanted to dodge it, but he knew he wouldn't escape something that big.  
  
He suddenly felt words come out of his mouth. "Creature of lightning, hear my voice. Appear in front of me and aid in my battle!"  
  
The sky slid open, and a yellow bolt came down in front of Buds. "PIKACHU!"  
  
Buds' eyes went as big as platters. "Uh... well, who cares! Pikachu, Thunder Shock!"  
  
"PIKA-" the mouse said, it's pink cheeks cracking with electricity. "CHU!!!!" and the big bolt fought the yellow bolt which Pikachu did. Both evened out.  
  
Urd narrowed her eyes. "A summoner? You will be destroyed!"  
  
Buds mouth came open again. "Creature of toxin, come in front of me and grant me the advantage of escape!"  
  
Pikachu disappeared and was replaced by a violet round creature with crossbones in it's stomach. It was flying around, spreading like a toxin fume around the place where Urd coughed and choked. When the smoke disappeared, Buds was gone.  
  
"Damn it!"  
  
=Buds and Gorby's apartment=  
  
Gorby was whistling a merry tune when he saw Buds waiting for him in the lobby.  
  
"So, how was the date?" Buds asked.  
  
"Why are you covered in black stuff?" asked Gorby.  
  
"Long story. Tell you later. So, do you forgive me?" Buds asked.  
  
"Well," Gorby said. "If you help me, I will."  
  
"Help you where?" Buds asked. "Asking Hotaru out?"  
  
"Huh? How did you know her name?" Gorby asked.  
  
"That is not important. Well, I'll do it if you want," Buds replied.  
  
"Cool!"  
  
"Uh, by the way Gorby, have you seen Mara?" Buds asked.  
  
"No, I just escaped captivity, remember. How could I know where she is?"  
  
"Just asking..." Buds said. He needed a lot of answers.  
  
=The abandoned building=  
  
Mara kicked the door open. No such luck. The bathroom stall was stuck around her, and Mara cursed and cursed. (How do I get out from here?)  
  
=Meanwhile, in a Shinto Shrine=  
  
"AUGH! I HATE THAT GUY!!!" Rei declared. "USING ME AS A FOOTBALL!"  
  
"Look at us! We are all black! The suits protected us, but how the hell do we get all these dirt of us?" Makoto said.  
  
Minako and Makoto tried and tried again to rub it off. No use. "You need gasoline or strong grease to remove those," Ami said.  
  
"NO!!" they both replied.  
  
"HEY! USAGI! WE ARE HAVING A MEETING HERE! DROP THAT MANGA!" Rei said, grabbing it from Usagi.  
  
"HEY! I wasn't finished!"  
  
Ami bowed her head. (there they go again...) she thought.  
  
To be continued...  
  
/-----------------------------------------------------------------\  
  
I know, it's short, but I'm almost out of time! I'm gonna try to elongate it longer next chapter... Uh... Well, I don't know where to start... Maybe another youma?  
  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------/ 


	6. Hotaru's Date

Buds tried yet again to think how to set up a date between Hotaru and Gorby, and failed again. All he knew that the girl lived with Setsuna and the two other outer annoying Senshi, but what was her phone number? What about the address?  
  
(Sheesh, things are so messed up, we can't even go home!) Buds thought.  
  
-Flashback-  
  
"WHAT? SAY THAT AGAIN?" Buds bellowed at Reiko.  
  
"I said," Reiko said in dead calm that Rei Ayanami always displayed, "I can't send you guys back because of the complications."  
  
"What complications?" asked Gorby.  
  
It's been a day since all the Sailor Senshi met with the Omminator [Omega + Sperminator], where they lost spectacularly against the two boys. Since they won the bet, they knew that they just bought their tickets home, but now, Reiko states that he can't send them back.  
  
"Complications... I bet Reiko doesn't want to go home since we won the bet..." Buds grumbled.  
  
Reiko ignored that comment. "The element we need to go back home is Space and Time. I was able to manipulate time to avoid Pluto from detecting you, but now that you defeated her, she's constantly watching her Time Gate, hoping to get you. Space, on the other hand is handled easily by hacking in the Yggdrasil, but since it is also being constantly being watched, I can't hack into it as well..."  
  
"So, in other words, to go home, we have to make up with Pluto, and the one guarding or using the Yg-thingy," Buds said. "Hmm, maybe I'll start with the Yg... whatever they call it."  
  
"Oh," Reiko said. "Then you have to meet up with Urd, she knows who. They're sisters."  
  
Buds paled.  
  
-End of Flashback-  
  
Buds sighed again as he looked in the ceiling. Things weren't going to well. He was going to stay into this world until Reiko figures out how to get them home in one piece. And Buds had many things to worry about. (Where the heck is Mara? How do I set up a date with Hotaru and Gorby? Who's my next client?) he thought as he read his schedule. (Meiou, Ms. Meiou... that name is awfully familiar... and she's a bit late...)  
  
"I'm sorry I'm late," said the woman as she entered the room.  
  
Buds just nodded, not bothering to look at her. "Hmm, Ms. Meiou, you haven't stated what type of massage you..." and he looked up, and froze.  
  
The woman had long green hair, and wrapped in a towel, but the face was clearly in Buds' mind. She looked up and her face changed from cheerful to anger to fury. "YOU!!!"  
  
It was Setsuna...  
  
-Omega X Presents-  
  
-Me Against All Odds-  
  
-Chapter 6: Hotaru's Date!!-  
  
=In the abandoned building, almost in ruins=  
  
Two boys looked around as the building was still standing. They were impressed. It seems that the third floor blew up and the building still stood defiantly.  
  
But what got the kids curious was the banging sound in the toilets.  
  
"I bet it's a ghost!" said the small brown head.  
  
"Nah, maybe two people enjoying their privacy... I heard mom and dad talking about it!" said his companion.  
  
"But, the sounds don't seem enjoyable. They sound like moans from pain..."  
  
"That's the sound my mom makes too!"  
  
Both approached carefully towards the stall. One of them dared to unlock the hook. The door exploded.  
  
"AAAAAGH!!!!" one of the boys said. And Mara coughed as the dust cleared, and walked out.  
  
"Oh no! My mother told me about them! They are like vampires, my mom said! They target men!"  
  
Mara smiled. It seems that they were warned by their parents against demons.  
  
"She's a prostitute!!!" and the two boys ran.  
  
Mara face faulted a big one that the building shook a bit.  
  
=Back at the Golden Spa=  
  
"YOU!" Setsuna screamed. Buds winced.  
  
Quick to her feet, she sprang to him, held his neck and started to try and choke the life out of him. Buds just stood there, getting his head jerked [not that one Hentai!] back and forth [I'm warning you!] until it began to spasm [it's not it okay?] and began to turn blue. Setsuna stopped shaking him.  
  
"After three days of searching, I find you here," she said, and Buds opened his eyes once more. It widened like platters and blood came out of his nose, and he promptly fainted.  
  
"Huh?" Setsuna asked, wondering what she did. It was now that she noticed that the grip in her towel was gone and she was displaying her very mature and sexy body. She just shrugged. Someone like her who wore that skimpy Sailor fuku was more or less not affected by modesty. She began to slap Buds awake.  
  
"Ow..." Buds muttered as he opened his eyes. It went as wide as a platter again, but Setsuna just pinched his nose.  
  
"Oh, no you don't! I'm not gonna kill someone who gets knocked out by seeing a naked body," Setsuna said. "Especially when they are the ones supposed to massage me..."  
  
Buds froze. (This is it...) he thought. (After all the youmas, and all the encounters with the Senshi, Pluto just strolls in and my death warrant is signed...)  
  
"So make it good, boy," she continued, "or I'll change my mind in letting you live longer..."  
  
Buds choked. "B-but... you wanted to kill me... because of the formation of Crystal..."  
  
"No..." Setsuna cut him off. "I was doing Mars a favor by assisting them... She seems a bit disturbed by the harsh word you use..."  
  
Buds still didn't move. "But... were you really gonna kill me?"  
  
"If I did wanted your death, Uranus and Neptune would've used their relics to do the job..." Setsuna said calmly. "All Mars wanted was you to be alive and have enough time to enjoy watching you squirm in pain and suffering..."  
  
Buds still shook his head, and muttered "Damn sicko..."  
  
Setsuna smiled. "Well, she does have a temper..."  
  
"But you were searching for us in the Time Gate!" Buds said.  
  
"No... I was mearly checking the present situation..." Setsuna said. "Now, will you massage me, or will Mars get to know where you live?"  
  
=After an hour=  
  
"Ahh... that was so good..." Setsuna said, standing up and stretching. "I think that pays back the bra attack you did to me. It ripped the fabric and it cost high yen..."  
  
Buds sighed in relief.  
  
"Maybe not..." Setsuna said as she stepped forward and...  
  
"EEP!" Buds declared as he felt a sharp pain in his young family jewels.  
  
"Now listen to me..." Setsuna said in a happy sing-song voice [which if you hear her, you'd be best if you run]. "If you ever do that attack again to any one of the Sailor Senshi, or especially to me, you can kiss these good- bye!"  
  
Buds weakly nodded, feeling a faint coming, Setsuna must have noticed because she let go of her death hold. "Good boy... Well, I'm leaving."  
  
Buds who could do nothing but nod, thought about it. "Um, Miss Meiou, could I have your address and phone number?"  
  
Setsuna narrowed her eyes. "Don't get ideas that what I did to you is some sort of thing I would..."  
  
"No, it's not that. It just..." Buds began to think quickly. "Well, for future encounters, I don't want trouble anymore... I mean, we got what me and my partner wants, so I want to establish friendly relationship with you..."  
  
"Try to establish with Rei Hino..." Setsuna said, smiling evilly. Buds gulped. "Oh, alright," Setsuna finally said. She wrote her phone number and address.  
  
"Thanks," Buds said, taking the piece of paper. "I'll call when I get lonely..." he joked.  
  
Setsuna made a scissor gesture cutting and something. Buds stopped joking and gulped. (At least I got Hotaru's address...) he thought. (Gorby will be happy...)  
  
=A few hours later, Gorby and Buds' Apartment=  
  
Gorby circled the phone like a vulture waiting to strike. The number that Buds gave was right in his hand and he was still thinking on calling her. (What am I gonna say?) he thought...  
  
He made up his mind. He dialed the number and waited.  
  
"Hello?" asked a voice in the third ring.  
  
"Uh, hello, may I talk to... um, Hota... Hotaru...?" he asked.  
  
"Yes, please wait a moment. May I know who this is?"  
  
"Um, Gorby..."  
  
"Wait a minute," and there was a pause. Gorby tapped his fingers in the table, accidentally pressing two and five.  
  
"Hello," said a familiar voice.  
  
"Um... Hotaru?" asked Gorby.  
  
"Gorby?" she asked.  
  
"Yes..." Gorby said. "I just wanted to... to ask you... are you free?"  
  
"Free?" she asked.  
  
"Yeah. I'm gonna be free in Friday, so, are you free?" Gorby asked.  
  
"Well, I think so..." Hotaru said. "I'll ask my mama..."  
  
"Well, call me for your decision..." Gorby said a bit disappointed. Afer giving his phone number, Gorby hung up the phone.  
  
=Friday=  
  
It came so suddenly, when Hotaru finally called and agreed. Gorby met Hotaru in the amusement park, where Gorby carefully planned the day. It was written in a paper which Buds had in his hand. Secretly following them, he tried to make sure that nothing goes wrong.  
  
He wasn't the only one. Urd was also following the two couples. Being the self-called Goddess of Love, she made her reputation by constantly trying to get two people together, while still trying to ignore her love life.  
  
There were also two girls following them. It was Michiru and Haruka. Their mission? To guard Hotaru from the forward and advancements of a boy who asked her for a date.  
  
And if that isn't enough, the Inner Senshi decided that Friday would be a good day to go to the amusement park. They wanted to cheer Rei up.  
  
Oh, don't forget Mara, who also came to find Buds. It was easy after all. Buds' power came from Mara, and it was easily detectable even when not in use.  
  
Now all we need is a youma and the party will be complete...  
  
"That was fun..." Hotaru said, smiling. They just came of from a the Ferris wheel. It was a beautiful view from the top.  
  
"I'm glad you like it..." Gorby said. They approached the food zone.  
  
One of the tables, Michiru and Haruka were in the table nearby. They watched the two figures in their side.  
  
"I still don't trust him," Haruka said. Michiru was discussing about the trustworthiness of the boy. It seems that the boy is sincere about Hotaru and she told Hakura that she trusts Gorby. Of course, Hakura disagreed. "He might take advantage of her..."  
  
Buds was opposite of them. He smiled. It seems like the day will be going on without a hitch.  
  
Urd was watching the couple in her hand scope. She also smiled.  
  
Mara was still going around, and Buds' energy signature was close in the food center. She hurried to find him. The power she transferred to him was powerful. He needed to know how to control it.  
  
Rei, Usagi, Ami, Makoto, and Mina were also going to the food area. It seems that Usagi had another food attack urge.  
  
It was a perfect day, no cloud in the sky, sun shining and wind blowing gently in the park when an explosion took place. The source? A very weird looking spider.  
  
Gorby cursed. His day was going perfect.  
  
Hotaru shivered a bit. Gorby must've noticed, because he took her in a one hand embrace. She looked to him.  
  
"I'll take care of this..." he said. Hotaru wanted to stop him, but she noticed something. He had a sniper rifle and was shooting the enemy. It had no effect. The spider attacked Gorby backed, it spat acid. The yellow liquid eroded the building at once. Gorby appeared in it's side of the spider and began shooting again. The shot had no effect.  
  
The Sailor Senshi arrived at the scene in their fuku glory. Mars was again angry, the boy was taking the glory away again. "KILL THAT MONSTER BEFORE HE DOES!" Mars shouted.  
  
Urd was trying to find a curse word that could get through the her limitor. But when she found out about Gorby fighting it, she began cheering. (A hero rescuing her damsel... How romantic!!!) she thought.  
  
Buds just stood and drank his rootbeer in peace. He sighed again. "Ahh, this is life..."  
  
The Inner Senshi were assisting in the destruction of the monster. Well, that was the news, but in reality, the Inner Senshis were trying to kill it first so that they take the glory. But all attacks had no effect. But they found an opening when Gorby threw a grenade. The grenade blew up underneath the monster, turning it. At the same time, Mars hit it with the flame sniper. It roared.  
  
(So, it's weakness is the belly) Gorby thought. He tried to throw a grenade, but then he remembered. He only brought one...  
  
When the spider approached him, Gorby felt another surge of power. Suddenly, like it was natural, he did his move. Pointing the ground with his sniper rifle, he shouted "MAGNUM GEYSER!" and he shot it. the bullet was filled with energy, hit the ground and it exploded under the spider near him. It roared in rage, and when it flipped, Gorby saw the red orb. It was the same as the one he defeated. He charged another shot. "ENERGY SHOT!" and the bullet shattered the orb. The monster roared and died. Gorby took a deep breath.  
  
"HEY!" Mars shouted. He ignored her and went to Hotaru.  
  
"You okay?" Gorby asked.  
  
"LET HER GO!" all the Inner Senshi shouted, recognizing Hotaru, thinking that Gorby was about to harm her. They jumped in front of them.  
  
"LEAVE 'EM ALONE!" a voice shouted from their back. The Inner Senshi turned around. It was Buds with a rocket launcher that he got from Reiko.  
  
"DROP THAT GUN!" said a voice behind Buds. Uranus held a sword in Buds' neck.  
  
Buds froze a minute, and Uranus felt something in her stomach. Buds used one hand to hold the rocket launcher and another hand held his .45 handgun which he held in her stomach.  
  
"Well, looks like I got you again," Buds stated.  
  
"Guess again," Neptune said, appearing in front of Buds with the mirror facing... her?  
  
"What are you doing Neptune?" asked Uranus.  
  
"Fixing my hair..." she said, and then she faced the mirror to Buds.  
  
"Let... him... go," said a voice behind Neptune. It was Mara.  
  
"Who are you?" asked Uranus.  
  
"That is my boyfriend that you are holding..." Mara said.  
  
"Let 'em go, Mara, " said a voice behind Mara. It was Urd.  
  
"What the hell do we really do?" asked the Inner Senshi, Buds and the Outer Senshi.  
  
"STOP!" Hotaru and Gorby declared. They all stared at them.  
  
"I can't believe this Buds!" Gorby said to Buds. "I thought it was a private date!"  
  
"Why are you here?" asked Hotaru to the Outer Senshi. "I thought I was allowed to go with him!"  
  
Everyone looked around in confusion. "STOP THIS!" a voice said above them. It was Pluto.  
  
"PLUTO! IT'S THEM! THE ASSHOLES THAT..." Mars started.  
  
"I know, Mars. But they are not anymore against us," Pluto said in a calm voice. "All they planned was defeating us in combat. Now that they did that, they won't be against us."  
  
Buds and Gorby looked confused. "But... Pluto, do you really mean it?" Buds asked.  
  
"Yes, Omega, or Buds. We don't need to hide your name now that you are our allies..."  
  
"ALLIES?" shouted everyone.  
  
"YOU GONNA ALLY WITH THIS DEMON?" asked Urd.  
  
"De... demon?" asked all the Senshi except Mars and Pluto.  
  
"ALLY WITH THIS ASSHOLE?" Mars bellowed, raising her voice.  
  
"Yes..." said a voice calmly behind them. It was Reiko.  
  
"WHY? AND WHO ARE YOU?" Mars asked.  
  
"Because, as I explained to Pluto," Reiko said. "The youmas are gonna decide the worlds fate. We all need to defeat them for the sake of humanity."  
  
"Pluto, is she telling the truth?" asked Uranus.  
  
"I'm afraid so. The monsters appearing are not normal demons," Pluto said. "They are Angels..."  
  
To be continued...  
  
/--------------------------------------------------------------------------- \  
  
WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON? Angels? Why does Pluto want Buds and Gorby to be their allies? What's so special about them?  
  
NEXT: Unlikely Allies \--------------------------------------------------------------------------- / 


	7. Unlikey Allies

Buds just watched Pluto argue with Urd and Mars while Mara lay in his arms outside what Buds' knows as Belldandy's house. He met a guy living with Belldandy, and his name was Keichii, and he was a bit overwhelmed by the many people visiting the place. Buthe seemed to take it pretty well, until Urd was having two balls of lightning in her hand, that's when he ran away. Quite a smart move since Urd and Mars were having a row with Pluto.  
  
"HE'S A DEMON!!!" Urd shouted.  
  
"HE IS EVIL! HE NEEDS TO BE DESTROYED!" Mars bellowed.  
  
"And yet," Pluto said in dead calm, "he is one of the hopes of this world. Him and Sperminator."  
  
"Why?" asked Mercury.  
  
"Angels are the youmas that you couldn't destroy." Pluto said. "The reason why you couldn't destroy them is because they have A.T. fields."  
  
"What?" asked Uranus.  
  
"I'll let Reiko explain." Pluto said.  
  
"Angels are the fifth element. It is said that they cause destruction, and contact with Adam causes world devastation," Reiko said. "They have A.T. Field, stands for Absolute Terror Field, where nothing can break through it, except Buds and Gorby, which were transferred from another world. They are the only ones that can break the it."  
  
Buds, who listened to Reiko just sighed. "You know what, Mara? Why don't I feel surprised?"  
  
-Omega X Present-  
  
-Me Against All Odds-  
  
-Chapter 7: Unlikely Allies-  
  
=Later on, after receiving a call from Kami-sama=  
  
"He's got to be kidding!" Urd shouted. Pluto just nodded and Buds ignored her. He was a bit busy with Mara to even care. "He told me to co-operate."  
  
"NO!" Skuld said disbelievingly. She was keeping watch of the two demons, believing they were here for trouble. But they just sat under a tree, making out.  
  
If anyone wondered where Gorby was, he was in another corner, talking with Hotaru enthusiastically. It seems their broken date didn't damper they're moods and were taking all their time to know each other more.  
  
"Yes. he said that for he first time in history," Urd said slowly. "Demons and Goddesses will stop the Second Impact."  
  
"Why would the demons help?" asked Skuld.  
  
"Because we don't want to destroy the world," said a voice behind them. It was Mara and Buds hand was still around her waist. "Contrary to the popular belief you guys have. Take over heaven and earth, but not destroy."  
  
"KEEP AWAY FROM US!!!" Skuld said, holding another one of those Neo-Skuld Bombs. "YOU UGLY DEMON!"  
  
"Leave us alone, Chester-Flat." Buds said, and Mara laughed.  
  
"Why. you!!!" Skuld fumed. Buds was the only one who got a rise out of her by calling her flat chested.  
  
Buds waved a threatening finger, "Uh, uh, uh, Scald, or whatever your name is. We are supposed to be working together."  
  
"Don't make me laugh," Skuld said. "I believe that Kami-sama made a mistake for letting us work with you."  
  
Buds smile didn't waver. "Really? Wanna call him?"  
  
Skuld didn't reply. "Thought so." Buds replied in her answer. "Anyway, I'm thirsty. Anyone want drinks?"  
  
=Somewhere Dark=  
  
"We are only three left." said a female voice in the shadows.  
  
"Slllurrr. Who'lll be the onee to killll thoseee damnn girlsss and takeee thee crystal." said a undistinguishable voice.  
  
"You. And me. and the mistress. let 'em burn!!!" said another one.  
  
=Back again the Senshi, goddesses and demons=  
  
"COME BACK HERE!" said Skuld as she ran after buds around the temple grounds.  
  
"I said I was sorry!!!" Buds shouted at her.  
  
Buds took the liberty in serving drinks to the guests since Belldandy went with her love [Keichii, for all those who don't know...] and accidentally tripped in Skuld's hammer. Well, he aimed to land on Mara, but as luck would have it, he landed on Skuld. Not only did he land on her, but his hand came out and ripped her front shirt apart, revealing a not-so-big cleavage.  
  
"YOU WANNA BE SORRY? HOLD STILL!" Skuld shouted as she took out her Neo- Skud Bombs.  
  
"Oh shit..." Buds declared as he saw her throwing them to him. Buds just jumped as he the bombs landed right near to him. When it blew up, he was dragged up higher in the air.  
  
Around the garden, the people were either cheering Buds or Skuld. Urd and Mars and the other Sailor Senshi were cheering for Skuld, while Mara cheered for Buds. Gorby and Hotaru were just in the corner again, talking. Pluto and the Oters just disappeared.  
  
The bomb blew a partial wall off, and when Buds landed, he wasted no time in running there. Skuld and the other gang followed.  
  
"GET AWAY!" Buds shouted, as he passed the street.  
  
"COME BACK!!!" Skuld said as she followed.  
  
Next were five Sailor Senshi and one Goddess and one Demoness, each cheering a different name.  
  
Then, they followed by Gorby and Hotaru, walking slowly and still talking to each other.  
  
Buds ran as fast he can because having a Neo-Skuld Bomb in his bottom is not his idea of flying. He saw people staring at them. Granted it was weird, but this happens all the time in Nerima. (Oh, we are not in Nerima) Buds thought. Then, suddenly, he stopped.  
  
Skuld smiled as she saw her target stop in front of her. She took her hammer out to hit the crap out of the demon when he just shouted "DUCK!" and Skuld gasped. There was something going at her at full speed. It hit her with a loud smack and Skuld almost fainted in disgust.  
  
The Senshis and the goddess and the demoness stopped to their tracks when they smelled something bad.  
  
"WHAT IS THIS!" Skuld shouted from the corner where she landed, full of brown gooey stuff.  
  
"It smells like shit!" Mara said.  
  
"It is shit! Duck!" Buds shouted.  
  
In front of Buds was the ugliest Angel so far. It was a pile of shit walking towards them. "EAT THIS!!!" it shouted as it threw another ball. Buds ducked and it hit Mars.  
  
"YUCK!!!" the other Senshi cried. Then, it fired and fired more volleys of balls of shit and the other Senshis kept dodging and dodging.  
  
"ATTACK!" Moon shouted as the monster paused. Every Sailor Senshi just fired at the monster and all their attacks just penetrated the monster, but it had no effect. It just made the monster a bit mad. Jumping up high in the air, he landed exactly on the five Senshi, and as he stood up, Buds coud see them, stuck in the monster and trying their damnest not to be sick.  
  
"Ugh... I-m gonna be--- ACK!" Jupiter barfed.  
  
"H-help us!!!" Moon said to Buds.  
  
Buds just stood there, no guns out, looking at the Sailor Senshi, then smiled. "Nah..."  
  
"YOU ASSHOLE! GET US OUT!" Mars bellowed.  
  
Gorby and Hotaru came from view, and Hotaru did the unexpected. She looked at the monster and smelled it's disgusting odor and fainted. Gorby just stood there, and asked "What will we do Buds?"  
  
Buds looked at Gorby and looked at the monster. "Uh... where is Mara?" he asked.  
  
=Mara's position=  
  
"And I'll have another large ramen, double the meat!" Mara said to the vendor.  
  
"Okay..." the vendor said. "You seem pretty hungry..."  
  
"Yeah, it happens when you are locked in a bathroom stall for almost a day and fight goddesses and other stuff," Mara replied.  
  
"You must have an interesting life..."  
  
"Yeah..."  
  
=Back to Buds=  
  
"NEVER MIND THAT! LOOK AT THE MONSTER!" Gorby shouted.  
  
Buds just looked around again. "Where the hell is Urd?"  
  
=Urd's Position=  
  
"Man, where are they now?" asked Urd. She joined the fray when Skuld chased Buds al over the place, until she made a wrong turn.  
  
"Well, looks like I'll have to..." and she stopped when she saw a couple kissing. Being a self called Goddess of Love, she immediately tried to see if the couple needed help. (Oh well, they might not be in trouble...) she thought about Skuld.  
  
=Buds' position=  
  
"Gorby, give up," Buds declared at his friend as Gorby just shot more bullets in the monster. He then began to eat his sandwich again. "It's a pile of shit; you can't kill it like that."  
  
"So what do we do?" asked Gorby.  
  
"I'll take care of it as long as Mars there apologizes to me," Buds said, and he watched as Skuld [now covered in dung] was throwing Neo-Skuld Bombs. "Good luck Skuld!"  
  
"HELP ME YOU UGLY DEMON!!!" Skuld said, as she turned to face Buds. Unfortunately, the monster attacked again, and Skuld was again dipped in shit.  
  
"Oooh... That's gotta stink..." Buds said as he chewed slowly on the sandwich. "So, Mars, ready to apologize?"  
  
"FOR WHAT?" asked Mars.  
  
"For hitting me in my nuts in the elevator," Buds said as he continued to chew. "It hurt you know..."  
  
Mars just swallowed her pride. "OKAY! SORRY!"  
  
"And how about calling me an asshole this morn... oh, it's afternoon..." Buds said as he stared at his watch.  
  
"ALRIGHT, SORRY! NOW GET US OUT!!!" Mars shouted again.  
  
"Will you call yourself a bimbo when I tell you to?" Buds asked.  
  
"WHAT?"  
  
"Nevermind... Creature of nature that is protected by the combination of carbon and calcium to form a shell..." Buds started to chant, and then looked at Gorby. "Gorbs, I think his core is inside his body. When I do my attack, hit it!"  
  
Gorby just nodded. " ...come forth and serve your master!!!"  
  
A loud moan was heard and a water cyclone emerged in front of Buds. When it stopped, a large turtle appeared from it.  
  
"BALTOISE! WATER CANNON!" Buds commanded.  
  
SPLAH!  
  
And the monster roared as he felt his body being washed away and one by one, the Sailor Senshi were being released. Finally, Gorby saw a flash of red, aimed at it, and shouted.  
  
"ENERGY SHOT!!!" and the bullet turned to pure white energy, passing neatly through the core as it exploded...  
  
=Back to Belldandy's place=  
  
"Do we have to do this in front of you?" asked Jupiter as she was being washed.  
  
Buds just shrugged. "Hey, Baltoise only takes commands from me, and you can only get another high pressure water bath with the shower hose right outside."  
  
The five Sailor Senshi and Skuld were stripped to their underwear, trying to get rid of the dried of dung. After all, the explosion caused enough heat to evaporate the water in the shit so it stuck towards their bodies. Mars just grumbled as she scrubbed her tummy.  
  
"Hey, Venus," Buds called. "You missed a spot... Here," Buds said as he took the soap and wiped her back. Of course, Buds natural ability by massaging made it feel almost erotic as she moaned.  
  
"Don't get ideas," Buds said. "If Mara thinks I cheated on her, she'll make my life a living hell..."  
  
Moon just cursed and Jupiter and Mars were arguing who gets the soap.  
  
"Sigh," Buds said as he watched Jupiter and Mars bicker at each other. "I'll be glad when this is all over..."  
  
To Be Continued....  
  
/-------------------------------------------------------------------------- \  
  
Author's Note: I'm running out of ideas... So, I will stop updating until I get more. Meanwhile, if you guys ask, my ideas are being transferred to my other story, Project Zero Ranma. Any Ranma fans out there should read it. It's pretty good... Anyway, 'till next time.  
  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------- / 


	8. Let It Burn!

It was another peaceful day in the apartment of Buds ang Gorby as they both lied down in their respective chairs, while Mara slid down beside Buds.   
  
"Hey, Gorby," Buds said, as Gorby approached the radio. "Can you put it to 96.3 FM?"   
  
Gorby just shrugged. (What's so special about 96.3 FM that Buds wants to hear...?) he thought. As he turned the radio on. Almost immidietly, the DJ sounded so enthutiastic.   
  
"Well, come on, come on! We got a new wild song for ya today, from a new artist! His name is Omega..." and at that statement, Gorby looked at Buds, who just shrugged. "And getting a wild song down and dirty for his girlfriend! NEXT: Bad Touch!"  
  
"Huh?" asked both Mara and Gorby.  
  
-Omega X Present-  
  
-Me Against All Odds-   
  
-Chapter 08: Let it burn!-  
  
**********************************************************************  
[Ha-Ha! Well now we call this the act of mating ]  
[But there are several other very important differences ]  
[Between human beings and animals that you should know about]   
  
(Drum sounds...)  
  
Buds's voice... [I appreciate your input...]  
  
and the drums now had a backup electronic organ, and Buds' voice was heard again...  
  
[Buds]  
Sweat baby, sweat baby, sex is a Texas drout   
me and you do the kind of stuff that only Prince would sing about   
So put you hands down my pants and I'll bet you'll feel nuts   
Yes I'm Siskel yes I'm Ebert and you're getting two thumbs up   
You've had enough of two hand touch you want it rough you're out of bounds   
I want you smothered want you covered like my Waffle House hashbrowns   
Come quicker than FedEx never reach an apex just like Coca Cola stock you are   
incline   
To make me rise an hour early just like Daylight Savings Time   
  
Do it now   
You and me baby ain't nothin' but mammals   
So let's do it like they do on the hentai/ecchi Channel   
Do it again now   
You and me baby ain't nothin' but mammals   
So let's do it like they do on the hentai/ecchi Channel   
Get horny now   
  
[A long and beautiful trumpet play]  
  
[Buds]   
Love the kind you clean up with a mop and bucket   
Like the lost vibrators of Mars only God knows where she stuck it   
Hieroglyphics? Let me be specific, I wanna be down in your South Seas   
But I got this notion that the motion of your ocean means "Small Craft   
Advisory"   
So if I capzise on your thigh high tide B-5 you sunk my battleship   
Please turn me on I'm Mister Coffee with an automatic drip   
So show me yours, I'll show you mine "tool time" you'll Love just like   
Lyle   
And then we do it doggy style so we can watch "X-files"   
  
Do it now   
You and me baby ain't nothin' but mammals   
So let's do it like they do on the hentai/ecchi Channel   
Do it again now   
You and me baby ain't nothin' but mammals   
So let's do it like they do on the hentai/ecchi Channel   
Get horny now   
  
[Long trumpet play again]  
  
[Buds]  
You and me baby ain't nothin' but mammals   
So let's do it like they do on the hentai/ecchi Channel   
Do it again now   
You and me baby ain't nothin' but mammals   
So let's do it like they do on the hentai/ecchi Channel   
Do it now   
You and me baby ain't nothin' but mammals   
So let's do it like they do on the hentai/ecchi Channel   
Do it again now   
You and me baby ain't nothin' but mammals   
So let's do it like they do on the hentai/ecchi Channel   
Get horny now   
  
[Long trumpet play and fading...]  
**********************************************************************  
The two figures didn't react at once. Once they faced Buds, he gave them a smile.  
  
"Oh, honey! That was wonderful!" Mara exclaimed.  
  
=Hino temple=  
  
"That's so sick..." Rei exclaimed, "That's so sick..."  
  
Everyone around her looked nervous. All of them heard a line of insult towards Rei but did she hear it?   
  
Sighing, thinking that Rei didn't hear it, Minako responded. "I like the trumpet play..."  
  
Rei just glared at her, but stopped when her watch started alarming. "Oh, shoot..."  
  
"What is it?" asked Makoto.   
  
"I have somewhere to go, with Michiru and Haruka. It seems that Hotaru has another date..." Rei replied.  
  
"Oh, so you are going to be a chaperone..." Ami said thoughtfully.  
  
"But... doesn't Hotaru like Gorby?" Usagi said, putting down her Manga. "Wasn't he the good guy that we get along with? Not that Buds?"  
  
Rei just sighed. "They don't trust him... Hell, I wouldn't trust him if he puts his nickname as Sperminator..."  
  
That stopped he others from arguing.  
  
=Back to Buds' and Gorby's Apartment=  
  
"Well, see you guys!" Gorby said as he exited the front door.   
  
"Mara, arent you gonna stay?" Buds asked. Mara and Gorby were going to leave, and he had no where to go.  
  
"Sorry, Buds..." Mara said regretfully. "I have a meeting with some dieties."  
  
Buds made a sour face. "Don't worry, Buds..." Mara said seductively. "Once this is all over, I'll treat you with love you might never handle..."   
  
Buds smiled. "We'll see about that! What was the score?"  
  
"We are both tied, lover boy. Bye!"  
  
Buds just looked at the door. "Oh well," he said to himself. "I can always go follow Gorby."  
  
=Later, at Haruka's sports car=  
  
"Thanks guys," Rei said as he rode at the back.   
  
"No prob. We need all hands on deck, and Pluto keeps on trusting that Sperm-mation... or whatever his name is."  
  
Michiru still trusted Gorby, but Haruka was not yet convinced. It irked Michiru that her friend [and lover] still didn't trust such a sweet boy, that she turned the radio on.  
  
"Okay! Okay! DJ Boink here again! And it seems that this new Omega is taking on the charts ladies and gentlemen! His first single, 'Bad Touch' rose to top 7 in only two days! And not only that! He also made another single, called 'You're Pretty When I'm Drunk!'! All I can say to this guy is 'Watch out, you might piss her off!'"  
  
The three females looked up. Is Buds going to insult Mara? And the song started.   
**********************************************************************  
[sounds made by mouths like 'poofs' 'spiff' and 'bababumbum']  
  
[Buds]  
One night me and the Serminator hit the road on our mission   
To insult the Senshi and go fuzzy flounder fishin'   
Inners shouting on the hi-fi and the retorts were bottomless   
Until we insulted that their legs look like Hippo-Pot2mus   
And Tuxedo's gonna get some probably underage and dumb   
And everybody knows that the Tux eats his young   
Luna in the lavatory making a big stink   
Peeing up the toilet seat and pooping in the sink   
Venus-Jupiter tanked up and wizzin' in a cup   
Waiting for the tomboy Outer to come and drink it up   
Cause I'm the one bottle willy with the 12 Horse Ale   
After that I get silly like Soupy Sales   
Now it's midnight and I'm completely boofy blitzed   
A six of Shlitz and the Jew brew Manischewitz   
With my beer-tinted glasses I'm ready to bitty battle   
I'm Hungry Like The Wolf but I'll end up tending cattle   
  
Cause you're pretty when I'm drunk   
(You're pretty when I'm drunk)   
You're pretty when I'm drunk   
(You're pretty when I'm drunk)   
You're pretty when I'm drunk   
(You're pretty when I'm drunk)   
You're pretty when I'm drunk   
(and I'm pretty fuckin' drunk)   
  
[Sounds made by mouth again]  
[Buds]   
Here she comes, a funky fried cutie   
Mr. Jimmy Pop Ali is gonna get some booty   
Cause I'm Mr. McFeelie with a speedy delivery   
You'd think I was a ditch the way this chick was diggin' me   
But maybe I should check and see if this is where I wanna be   
Hey Sperm is she cute? [Yea for a pygmie]   
Aw! What do you know? You're probably going home alone   
And it wouldn't be the first time that I gave a dog a bone   
Plus beauty, it's only skin deep   
It's in the eye of the beholder and my beholder's about to tweak   
I could tap that barrel, in fact I know I can   
It's a msnags a trois you and me and Heineken   
  
Cause you're pretty when I'm drunk   
(You're pretty when I'm drunk)   
You're pretty when I'm drunk   
(You're pretty when I'm drunk)   
You're pretty when I'm drunk   
(You're pretty when I'm drunk)   
You're pretty when I'm drunk   
(and I'm pretty fuckin' drunk)   
  
[Buds]   
Regrets I've had a few   
First and foremost I'd like to mention you   
For the sake of conversation we'll call you the Brand New Heavy   
Your a mix between an Juggernaut and Eugene Levy   
You can call it big-boned, I prefer to call it gut   
You're Buddha you're Shamu you're Jabba the fuckin' Hutt   
You had harpoon scars and your boobies were hairy   
I smelt tuna melt but I wasn't gonna worry   
It was 3 A.M. and I wasn't gettin' squat   
So I rolled you up in flour and aimed it for the wet spot  
[sounds 'bakaboom bakaboom tsitsitsiboom]   
I was buttering rolls like a soup kitchen Christian   
Then it hit me something bit me while my little rod was fishin'   
I was deep sea fishing I took a fat chance   
But how was I supposed to know that Jabberjaws lived in your pants   
At that junction I came to realize   
That only Frank Purdue likes thighs that size   
Fatty fatty boom ba latty I gotta lament   
That you were not a normal girl [pause] you're Sailor Mars!  
  
Cause you're pretty when I'm drunk   
(You're pretty when I'm drunk)   
You're pretty when I'm drunk   
(You're pretty when I'm drunk)   
You're pretty when I'm drunk   
(You're pretty when I'm drunk)   
You're pretty when I'm drunk   
(and I'm pretty fuckin' drunk)  
**********************************************************************  
After the song finished, needless to say, Rei heard the last part...  
  
"That... That... ASSHOLE!!!!" she bellowed which could be heard all over the street.  
  
=Later, at a restaurant=  
  
Gorby and Hotaru sat somewhere in teh corner, talking again, while two girls with identical hats in their heads, put so deep down that it covered their hair, and identical shades which looked really weird inside a not-so-bright restaurant.   
  
But they were left alone. I mean, hey, they are paying customers, so of course the people leave them alone. But, unknown to them, there was anitehr figure around, who had red shades, a white cap, sipping some milk shake. He noticed the three girls and smiled.  
  
"Hey, fancy meeting you here," said the boy, taking his milk shake towards the table where the girls were.  
  
The three looked up to him. "YOU!" Rei shouted.  
  
"Yes me," the boy said. It was Buds, and he looked so cool with his red shades. "And don't shout. You don't want to be discovered."  
  
Saying that, Buds just sat down and continued sipping the milkshake.  
  
"I heard the song..." Rei said.   
  
"Which one?" asked Buds.  
  
"The 'Pretty when Drunk...' or something..." Rei said, every word, shaking like a 7.2 Scale Earthquake.  
  
"Ah... The 'You're Pretty When I'm Drunk' song," Buds said, positively gleaming. "I hope you like it."  
  
Rei still shook in rage, but her rage seemed to be forced down. Buds saw this and as an opportunity to insult her more and more without any retaliation, unless she wants them to be found out.   
  
"I hate... it!" Rei said, every syllable repeated in an echo. "You asshole... I'm gonna get you..."  
  
"Whatever Marsy..." Buds replied. "I'll make sure that I'll prove that you're boobs are really hairy..."  
  
"Why don't you try?" Rei asked.  
  
"Nah... Even if I did like you," Buds said, sipping his milkshake with gusto, traces of smile in his face. "I wouldn't be able to take your virginity without a lawnmower."  
  
That's when Rei lost control. She jumped at Buds with unbelievable speed, which took him by surprise, and went on top of him, strangling him. Michiru and Haruka looked at Buds and Rei.   
  
"Agh!" Buds said as he turned purple.  
  
"DIE!!!" Rei saig, shaking with anger.  
  
"Uh... guys," Michiru started, as she turned around.  
  
"What is it?" asked Haruka. She turned as well, only to see Hotaru and Gorby, hands crossed glaring at them.  
  
=Later, at Haruka's car=  
  
"I can't believe you guys still had the guts to follow us!" Gorby said, shaking with anger.  
  
Buds just shrugged. "Hey, I just enetered the restaurant after Mara left, and you guys came in. They," he added, pointing to Rei, "Came in after you, covered in rediculous hats and shades."  
  
"SHUT UP!" Rei said.  
  
Hotaru was giving her two older 'sisters' hell. It was suposed to be a private date, and here they come again.   
  
"But we were just..."  
  
"NO!" Hotaru said shortly. And Michiru opened the radio again. It was the same DJ.  
  
"Whoa ladies! Everyone wants more Omega! And his third single..."  
  
"How many singles did you do?" asked Rei, teeth gritted.  
  
"Four," Buds said, as he shrugged.   
  
"Everyone put their hands up! It's 'My Name'! By Omega!"  
  
**********************************************************************  
(Scratches)   
  
Hi! Our name is (what?)...our name is (who?)...   
Our name is... the Omega  
Hi! our name is (huh?)...our name is (what?)...   
Our name is... the Omega(2x)   
  
Ahem...excuse me!   
Can I have the attention of the class for one second...   
  
(Omega)  
Hi kids! Do you like violence? (yeah yeah yeah!)   
Wanna see me stick nine inch nails through each one of the Senshi's eyelids? (uh huh!)   
Wanna copy me and do exactly like I did? (yeah yeah!)   
Try insultin them and get fucked up worse than my life is? (huh?)   
My gun's live weight, I'm tryin' to get my aim straight   
But I can't figure out which demoness I want to impregnate (Ummmm, Mara's here...)   
And Sperminator said: "Omega you a basehead!"   
Uh-uhhh! "Then why's your face red? Man you wasted!"   
Well since age seventeen I've felt like I've been seen   
Coz I went against the Senshis trying to go back where I've been   
Got them pissed off and ripped Luna's ears off   
And smacked Moon so hard I knocked her tiara backwards like Kris Kross   
I smoked a fat pound of youma and he falls on his ass   
Faster than a Sailor Mars who sat down too fast   
C'mere Mara! (Omega, wait a minute, that's a demon dog!)   
I don't give a fuck, she's got the best set to tick the world off   
  
Hi! Our name is (what?)...our name is (who?)...   
Our name is... the Omega  
Hi! our name is (huh?)...our name is (what?)...   
Our name is... the Omega(2x)  
  
(Omega)  
Reiko wanted to send me in Juuban High   
Thanks a lot, I'll be seeing the Senshi's numbers one to five  
I smacked them in their face with an eraser   
Chased Mars with a stapler   
And stapled her fat long legs on a stack of paper (Owwwwwwww!)   
Walked in a Senshi club, had my jacket zipped up   
Flashed the cat and stuck my gun in the milk cup (Wsssshhhhh...)   
Outer Senshis, running over pedestrians   
In a sports car while they're screamin' at me: "LET'S JUST BE FRIENDS!"   
Ninety-nine percent of my life I was lied to   
I just found out Sperminator does waxes more girls than I do (Damn!)  
I told him he'd grow up to be a famous bikini waxer   
And I'd make a song about doin' Mars and name it after her (Oh thank you!)   
You know you blew up when the Senshi rush the stands   
To try to kill me like some screamin' Usher fans (Aaahhhhhh!)   
This white cat in Venus' house asked for my autograph   
So I signed it: 'Dear Artemis, thanks for the support, Pussy-cat!!'  
  
Hi! Our name is (what?)...our name is (who?)...   
Our name is... the Omega  
Hi! our name is (huh?)...our name is (what?)...   
Our name is... the Omega(2x)  
**********************************************************************  
  
Everyone stared at Buds. "Well, it was a good song..." he said.  
  
Haruka lost control. "WE DON'T RUN OVER PEDESTRIANS!" she shouted, still keeping her eyes on Buds.  
  
"Uh," Buds began to sweat. "You are if you don't keep you're eyes on the road..."  
  
Haruka turned around and saw that she was going through a red light, and people were crossing.  
  
"SHIT!!!" "AAAAAGGGHHHH!!!" "SHRIEK!!!!" "YOU FUGGIN MANIAC!" were some shouts of the pedestrians as Haruka expertly tried to dodge them all, and turning to the right was by far the best solution, but, as they continued driving...  
  
"Oh, shit," Haruka said. "I made a wrong turn..."  
  
"There are kids here..." Michiru said angrily. Hotaru was just right behind them.  
  
"Sorry," Haruka said, sheepishly. And turning back at the road, she swore again... "HOLY! WHAT THE FUCK IS THAT?"   
  
Michiru, who didn't see what Haruka saw, got angry. "HARUKA! I TOLD YOU NOT TO--" and seeing what Haruka saw, she too, swore. "WHAT THE FUCK!"  
  
Everyone present in the car fell down.  
  
Buds rose up quickly. "It's another Angel..."  
  
"What do we do?" Haruka said so quietly, thinking that maybe the Angel could hear them.  
  
Buds thought for a while.   
  
The Angel in front of them had a friggin sub-machine gun, coated in what looked like silver armor, and what he had in his left hand was a flamethrower.   
  
"Well, talk about being a spokeperson for the NRA..." Buds muttered.  
  
"What?" Haruka asked.  
  
"Nothing," Buds muttered again. "This is what we'll do..."  
  
Everyone looks up to him.   
  
"Let's run him over..." Buds said, with a finger in his chin.  
  
Everyone fell down. "What?" Buds asked.  
  
"This is an expensive sports car!" Haruka shouted, sitting up. "If you think that I'll just..."  
  
"Look," Buds said impatiently. "You want to defeat this Angel? You can't transform in this cramped car of yours..."  
  
Haruka and the others thought about it. It was true none of them could use their powers, well, maybe except for Hotaru, but she needs her protective Sailor Fuku.  
  
"I know you treat your car like a baby," Buds started. "But we need to do this..."  
  
Haruka thought about it for a while, so and then she said, "OK. But what if he spots us?"  
  
"Man, why are you so negative! We'll creep up to him, nice and slowly..."  
  
On statement, Haruka drove slowly behind the Angel.  
  
"What if he turns around and shooting us with that machine gun?" Gorby asked.  
  
"Sigh," Buds said impatiently. "We'll 'will' him not to turn."  
  
"Will him?" asked all the girls.   
  
Having no patience to explain, he began to mutter. "Don't turn around! Don't turn around! come on guys," he added, seeing the looks of all their faces. "We'll will him not to turn."  
  
Every one got the message, as they all started to mutter. "Don't turn around! Don't turn around! Don't turn around!"  
  
"I hope he doesn't turn," Rei said.  
  
"He won't," Buds said, and continued to mutter. "Don't turn around!"  
  
As the car approached the Angel, still muttering 'Don't turn around!', an police car came from it's side, and the Angel let out his fire and fired at the car, as the police car went into flames. The car desperately turned towards his left, and the Angel continued to issue fire in the car. It was bad luck however, that the direction of the car turned was the side Haruka was, and he spotted the sports car going slowly towards him.  
  
"He's turning," Buds said as he took the wheel and turned the car sharply to the left. The Angel took his gun and shot the side of car.  
  
"GET OUT! GET OUT!" Michiru said as she dove down the floor of the car, while Haruka opened her door [since the passenger side was the one taking teh punishment] while Gorby opened his as well, and they all went out of teh car, panicking.   
  
"RUN OVER HIM HUH?" Haruka shouted. "My poor car, it's being shot! Poor car... Poor baby..."  
  
"SHUT UP!" both Gorby and Buds said as they took their guns out, as they both stood up and shot the Angel.  
  
Buds shot with his .45 Caliber S & W guns, while Gorby shot it with his Desert Eagle. The Angel backed off a bit when he took the shots, but it utterly had no effect.   
  
"Did you see that?" Buds said as he dove back down again to reload. "The bullets just bounced of right off him!"  
  
"I know man!" Gorby said as he too reload. "We're in trouble man!"  
  
The Angel shot again with his SMG [Sub-machine Gun, e.g. Like MP5s], and the girls covered their heads. Buds, just reloading, stood up and shot the Angel. It was pushed back, but nothing happened.   
  
A helicopter flew downwards behind it, hoping to get the Angel off-guard, but the Angel just turned around and fired off with his flamethrower. Buds stood up again to fire, and saw it.  
  
At the back of the Angel, was a red orb, and either Buds was imagining it, had a fire dancing inside it. He tried to shoot the core, but the bullets just bounced off again.  
  
"Okay," Buds said as he doved down again. "Here's the plan." And he looked at Rei. "Take you're clothes off."  
  
Rei just stood there, as the statement of Buds was still registering in her mind. "HEY! I know we might die! But if we are going to die, I'd rather die as a virgin than giving it to you!"  
  
Buds just looked annoyed. "No! I'm not talking about that! Just take your cothes off, run at the side of the Angel."  
  
"Why?!" Rei asked.  
  
"It'll distract him, and I know you naked will distract me as well! We need him to turn around so Gorby could would have a free shot at the Angel," Buds said.   
  
Rei cursed, but he could see that Buds had a point. She began stripping her clothes off.  
  
Buds turned to Gorby. "Can you make anotehr Energy Shot, like what you did to the Angel in the amusement park, with your AMW?" Buds asked. Gorby nodded.   
  
Buds went back to Rei, who already took off her shirt and trying to remove her pants. He noticed that Rei's panties had... "Hey, are those cartoon characters?"  
  
"Oh shut up!" Rei said, as she removed her pants completely. Gorby, Buds and Haruka looked at Rei's legs and whistled.  
  
"OW!" came the same response as Hotaru hit Gorby in his head, Michiru hit Haruka in her head, and Mars slapped Buds in the face.   
  
Buds just shook of the slap. This was an emergency. "Anyway, as you go out there, flap your arms and make sounds like a chicken while walking around!"   
  
"Flap my what? Why?!" Rei bellowed.  
  
"We need to really distract him," Buds said. "Ready? GO!"   
  
"IF I GET FRIED, YOU'RE NEXT!" REi said as she took off, flapping her arms like wings, making sounds like a chicken.   
  
The Angel just looked at Rei eneted from the back car and started running towards the side of the road, stripped to her skivvies and flapping her arms, with a look of bewilderment in his face. He just shrugged it off, as he aimed his flamethrower towards her.  
  
"HURRY UP GORBY!!!" Rei shouted, still flapping her arms. "SHOOT THE BASTARD! SHOOT HIM!"  
  
Gorby got his Sniper rifle out and made a classical sniper position, aiming stedily at the core, which was now exposed. "ENERGY SHOT!" he said and fired as the Angel fired to Rei, who ducked down.  
  
BOOM!  
  
The shot penetrated the core, and the flame shot out of the core, and rocketed the Angel towards...  
  
"Oh shit..." Buds exclaimed as Rei came back to get her clothes.  
  
"What?" Rei exclaimed. She looked up, and exclaimed. "Oh shit..."  
  
The Angle was rocketeering towards a truck filled with gasoline...  
  
"GET OUT!" Bud shouted as the truck exploded and flew towards them...  
  
"HOLY!!!" Haruka said as she ran as fast as she could away from her car.  
  
The truck flew upwards, landing at Haruka's car, and exploded. The six figures covered their eyes when the explosion took place. Once they opened their eyes once more, they all sighed.  
  
"Oh no!" Rei shouted.   
  
"What?" Buds asked.  
  
"I... I forgot my clothes..."   
  
Everyone looks at Rei. She was still in her underwear.  
  
Haruka gave out a laugh. "Oh my goodness..." she said as she put her arm on the nearly naked Rei's shoulder.  
  
"HEY! Take your arm off me!" Rei said.   
  
Buds also put his arm around her shoulders as well. "Well, can you blame her? Your anus is cute, you know."  
  
Haruka, also known as Sailor Uranus, smiled. "Thanks, Buds. No one called me cute before..."  
  
Michiru cleared her throat.   
  
"Uh," Haruka said nervously. "Maybe the first guy to tell me that I'm cute..."   
  
Buds looked confused, while Gorby tried to see if Hotaru was alright. It seems she was, and the tow lovebirds continued talking.  
  
To be continued...  
  
/-------------------------------------------------------------------------------\  
  
Hope you like that! The songs, if you want to know, were Bad Touch, You're Pretty When I'm Drunk are from the Bloodhound Gang, and the song My Name came from Eminem's Slim Shady LP  
  
NEXT: I dont know... Bu there is one Angel left... So... ^_^;  
  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------/ 


	9. Final Battle, Part 1

Rei hated her life by now. Quite a fine life she had until that Buds came in and ruined her life. She was mad at him, very mad.   
  
After the defeat of the flame throwing Angel, Rei was left with very little clothes. Paparazzo came in and shot full of revealing photographs around the place. A little background info and wa-la! A wide spread area of newspapers with very wrong details of the fight. Some say that Rei was the armored flame thrower, some say she was a prostitute, but after all versions of gossip around her, the picture they took from her stayed the same.   
  
A picture of a leggy young girl, stripped to her underwear, and to make it worse, it seems Buds knew that they were being taken photographs since he was smiling directly at the lens. A boy, arm around her shoulder, smiling. Rei was bombarded with questions asking who he was. Boyfriend, friend, lover and all she could do was shouting at her questioners. To make it worst, the people thought it would be funny to zoom in her panties and check with detail what cartoon character was there. Right in the crotch was the picture face of Charlie Brown, owner of Snoopy in Peanuts.   
  
"I HATE YOU OMEGA!!!"   
  
-Omega X Present-  
  
-Me Against All Odds-  
  
-Chapter 09: Final Battle, Part 1-  
  
Rei dressed up and went to her class. Not one in many years was she so angry as she walked towards her school, an all-female school. Walking towards the front gate, it seems her worst fears came true as students gathered around the bulletin board. Stomping angrily, she cleared her way towards the bulletin board. She noticed that most students were smiling at her.   
  
There it was again, the same photograph. Standing in the middle of an inferno, stripped to her skivvies, and Buds smiling, Rei growled and ripped the newspaper clipping.   
  
Turning towards the students, her face showed rage no one seen before.   
  
"Alright everybody," she said, forced calm. "It's been a week almost already! This SHIT ain't FUNNY NO MORE!"   
  
The students had mixed reactions. One burst laughing, others were smiling, but most were trying to stifle their giggles.   
  
"Alright? ENOUGH is ENOUGH!" Rei shouted. Stomping out the way, the students dispersed and some laughed. No one noticed a young man with dark shades and dark black fisherman hat. He wore sleeveless shirt and black jeans with white rubber shoes. The boy smirked and waited for the people to go away.  
  
Once the coast was clear, the boy walked towards the bulletin board, took out a newspaper clipping and pasted the same photo which Rei took to it. Smiling at his own handiwork, the boy looked at it carefully. His phone suddenly rang.   
  
"Hello? Oh, Hi Mara. Sure, I'm free. The park? See you there honey," and he hanged up. Whipping of his shades for a moment, it revealed Buds as he took a pen out and signed his name in the clipping.   
  
{To Rei from the boy who you would love to hate. Listen to my fourth single, 3.14.} he wrote, and left.  
  
=Classroom=  
  
Rei just sighed. She could have avoided coming early if she only knew if her teacher was absent. Fire reading gave her an edge of new enemies. True, it was not effective as Pluto's Time Gates, but it gave her an early warning.   
  
(Now, why can't I get warned if the teacher is absent?) Rei thought. She hated Buds, more than ever.   
  
"Hey, cool!" one of the girls in her left said. "The radio just released Omega's last single. They said they didn't want to since it was a bit naughty, but they agreed since Omega is such a hit."  
  
"Three Point One Four? What is it about?" asked another girl.   
  
"Mars again. It seems Omega either dislikes Mars or just teases her for the fun of it."   
  
"Oh, come on! Louder! I want to hear it!"   
  
*********************************************************************************  
  
[Buds' Voice]  
...So my love for her died quicker than a batch of Sea Monkeys   
Early bird gets the worm she spread her legs, I spread the word   
So what if I'm not the smartest peanut in the turd   
I'm black which goes with everything white but I rate Mars as flattened  
And I'm looking for the kind of girl that reminds me of my girlfriend  
But it's hard to find a girl with a viper tattooed on her tushy   
And how many Senshis do you know that can play the harmonica with their pussies?   
Like em' easy and hot and sweet like a Rice Krispie Treat gee   
You know what I really want for Mars? Mach 3   
  
MArs need to shave her vagina   
Any kind of razor for her vagina   
It's hard to fuck Mars' vagina   
Cause her pubic hair reaches as from here to North Carolina...  
  
*********************************************************************************   
  
Rei didn't let the song to be finished as she lost her temper. The chorus was directly towards her as she stood up, grabbed the radio from the girls hand and threw it with all her might towards a wall. The radio smashed to pieces.   
  
"HEY!" the girl with the radio said. "That radio was a very -"  
  
"SHUT - UP!" Rei said, shaking with rage. She stormed out of the class, hitting about three girls in her way.  
  
"What's wrong with her?"   
  
"I heard she is a Sailor Mars fan..."   
  
"She hates Omega, huh?"   
  
Rei didn't only hate Omega. She detested him. She loathed him. She wanted, by now, to torture him, slowly, painfully. She pictured herself with a dominatrix outfit and Buds in his knees, begging for forgiveness. Of course, she wouldn't forgive him. She'd torture him more and more. She'd use every part of her mind and body to make sure Buds will go to hell without his demoness girlfriend.   
  
Walking down towards the entrance gate, she noticed again another picture of her in her skivvies, and now with a note. Reading it quickly, it didn't help her temper anymore.  
  
"You just signed your death warrant, Buds..." she said in a whisper, but her voice was hard and full of rage. "PREPARE TO DIE!"   
  
Somewhere in Nerima, Mousse and Ryouga both sneeze.   
  
=Juuban Park=  
  
A very nice place for lovers to visit; green sceneries, birds singing, a demon and a demoness walking. Everything was in the park.   
  
Mara was having a grand time with Buds now, as hey were under a tree, French kissing all the way towards the afternoon. For the past week after the last angel was blown up, there were no signs of anymore attacks. This relieved Buds greatly for Mara invited him to her home.   
  
The whole week they spent sweating in bed, making love like there was no tomorrow. In the bed, in the kitchen, in the dining table, in the shower; they only took a brake when Buds left every morning to paste Rei's pictures in her school Bulletin Board.   
  
So as not to make some boys here *cough* aroused, let's just say that the two lovers were now hanging out in the bright park where they talked everything under the sun.   
  
"So, how is the boss treating you?" Buds asked Mara.   
  
Ever since Mara unintentionally gave Buds demonic powers, Mara needed a lot of explaining. She had to sign papers, meet kamis and keeping Buds underShe?" total surveillance. Not that Buds complained about the last part too much. He thoroughly enjoyed it, as a matter of fact.   
  
"Boss is calming down now. It seems the appearances of Angels are making a short work out of arguments," Mara replied. She looked at Buds straight in the eye. "So, how was your week?"  
  
"You should know," Buds replied. "You were there with me."  
  
"Oh yes..." she said, looking at Buds. "Score?"  
  
"I am winning by one. Anyway, enough of this foolish blather. How was the meeting?"   
  
"Bad. We tried to get locate the last Angel, but it seems she just slips away from our hands," Mara said, looking a bit more serious.   
  
"She?" Buds asked.  
  
"Yes she. That's all we found put about the last one," Mara said. "Say, isn't that Gorby and Hotaru?"  
  
Buds looked at Mara's direction and saw the two. They were, as always, talking. Buds smiled and motioned Mara to come with him.   
  
Walking towards the two lovebirds, Buds called and waved at them. Gorby, hearing Buds' voice, looked and frowned.   
  
"Are they following us again?" Gorby complained.   
  
"I don't think so," murmured Hotaru, looking at Mara. She was smiling widely.   
  
"Hey, I never knew you guys also went here!" Buds declared, smiling at both of them. "We were passing here as well."  
  
"That's a coincidence," Gorby replied sarcastically.  
  
"I know!" Buds said, smiling quite a while. "So, how is life for you, Mr. S-Minator?"   
  
"Fine, OMG. May I ask what are you doing in the park?" Gorby asked.   
  
"Oh, taking a break. After all, you can't physically exert yourself to the maximum in bed..." Buds said, and got punched by Mara before he finished his sentence.   
  
"Gorby, why are you blushing?" Hotaru asked.  
  
Gorby tried to cover his face. "No, nothing.  
  
"Is it something what Buds said?"   
  
"Well, ye - Ooff! - I mean, no!" Buds said after getting an elbow from Gorby.   
  
Hotaru shrugged. Boys will be boys.   
  
"Hey, come on," Mara said at Hotaru. "Walk with us!"   
  
"Sure!" Hotaru replied.   
  
Then, beside each other's love, they walked together to the park, talking about nothing as time passed by.   
  
=Juuban Streets=   
  
One of the tallest building in Tokyo, where everything could be seen, a lone woman watched the sun set in the horizon. Most of her comrades are dead now, because of two boys, 9 magical girls, and interfering kamis and demoness.   
  
But not anymore! She had the perfect plan which guaranteed defeat of her enemies. Now that she knew the identities of the, she planned her attack thoroughly.   
  
"Rise all the unbelievers! Thou shall fear the name of GILD!"   
  
The place shook as buildings exploded. Buds and Gorby looked nervously as the scene erupted into war as buildings exploded. Bath Spas and retreat zones exploded as Gorby and Buds frantically grabbed their girlfriends and retreated for cover.   
  
Once the explosions were over, Buds stood up and his jaw dropped. Every bath house and spa buildings were destroyed.   
  
And in the middle of the chaos, Buds could see a floating figure, flying towards them. It was female, with long blonde hair and green eyes. It was Gild, their boss at the Golden Spa.  
  
"So, we meet again, Buds," she said.  
  
"YOU!" Buds shouted. "You're the final Angel?"  
  
"Well, of course. As you can see, I will fulfill my mission!" Gild said.   
  
"What mission is that? Wiping humanity?" Buds asked.   
  
"No!" Gild replied, looking a bit shock. "I planned to destroy all bath houses and spas so that the Golden Spa will be the only one left alive to run the show!"   
  
"I thought it was the end of humanity you were after...?" Gorby said.   
  
"Well, yeah, after the Golden Spa will be the only bath house left standing. I will kill them all slowly by making them relax to death!"   
  
"You fiend! I won't allow such sorcery!" Buds declared.   
  
"Uh... Kuno?" Mara asked.  
  
"No! I'm just copying him! Don't I sound cool?"   
  
"Rrrright..."   
  
Hotaru came forward as well. "I'm helping!"   
  
Gorby grabbed her shoulders. "No, Hotaru. She is the last angel, so she must be very powerful. Get the Senshi, transform and join us as quickly as you can," Gorby whispered.   
  
"I'll help her," Mara said. "I can teleport her to all their locations to get here quickly."   
  
"Go," Buds said. Guns appeared from his hands. "We'll hold her back."   
  
Hotaru nodded and Mara and her disappeared. Gorby smiled, and out came his sniper rifle.  
  
"Is this our final battle?" Gorby asked.   
  
"Maybe. Let's go..."   
  
Buds walked towards the flying Gild while Gorby took a position, kneeling with one knee and sniper rifle in his arm. He aimed.   
  
BANG!   
  
Gild just smiled and sidestepped, but all Gorby could see was blur. Buds, able to distinguish Gild through the blur, shot his guns towards where she was. Each bullet were dodged and when the last bullet was shot, automatically Buds jumped upwards and tried attacking Gild in hand to hand combat, guns disappearing.  
  
Gorby just watched and his brow sweating. He couldn't take a shot, unless Buds was out of the way. Training his eye on the blurs, he began to wait.   
  
"KACHUU TENSHIN AMAGURIKEN!" Buds shouted and his hand blurred as he drove a hundred punches in five seconds, but Gild, who could dodge bullets, just avoided the punches as she deflected three and retaliated with a very powerful kick which made Buds fly towards the ground.   
  
"ENERGY SHOT!" Gorby shouted as he pulled the trigger, and the bullet with more Kinetic Energy came out. With added velocity, it hit Gild. The bullet went through her shoulder as Gild tried to dodge it.   
  
She looked at her shoulder, and she grit her teeth. The boys were more trouble than she anticipated. Not only that, they just put a hole in her dress. All the nerve they had!  
  
She shouted in rage as she built up her power and aimed at Gorby. The energy ball was too big to dodge if she fired it, and Gorby would surely be fried.   
  
"HIRRYU SHOTEN HA!" Buds shouted from the ground as he raised his hands up in the air. His cold energy mixed with Gilds hot energy and it created a violent wave of a violent tornado going upwards.   
  
"AAAAGGGHHHH!" Gild shouted as she felt herself being torn as the energy continued to spiral around her.   
  
"ALRIGHT!" Buds said as his hands were still up in the air.   
  
Gild grit her teeth. Using the energy ball she built up, she aimed downwards and fired.  
  
"Oh shit.,." Buds said as he saw the energy come towards him.  
  
BOOM!  
  
The explosion was violent as the ground shook. Buds flew towards another tree and hit his head with the trunk.   
  
"I'LL KILL YOU! YOU RUINED MY DRESS!" Gild shouted and her whole body glowed red.   
  
Gorby grit his teeth. "ENERGY SHOT!" he shouted as he shot another bullet with his sniper rifle. The bullet went straight towards the target and before it could hit her, she unleashed her final move.   
  
"ANGEL WING!" and out sprouted two wings which closed around her body. The bullet bounced off her. "NOW YOU WILL PAY!"  
  
And without warning, the feathers straightened and launched themselves everywhere in a circular arc and it hit everything in sight.   
  
Gorby jumped towards the side to dodge the feathers and even though he dodged most of them, he got hit by 20 feathers in his side. He went down hard with twenty feathers painfully impaled in his side.  
  
Buds was no different as he just saw the feathers approach him just in time as he raised his hands to cover himself. The feathers impaled him in the stomach, legs and his hands which covered his face.  
  
Gild looked at the two figures. She laughed.   
  
"Now, it is done!" she said as she approached them for the kill.  
  
Unknown to her, Mara and the 8 Sailor Senshi were teleporting back towards the park to defeat her. Nor did she know that the missing Senshi was right in the park, her rage was evident as she glowed in a crimson aura. She was after Buds.  
  
To Be continued...  
  
/---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------\  
  
Next: Final Battle, Part 2: You're going to love it.  
  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------/ 


End file.
